


Thanksgiving Dates

by ItascaFan



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, USWNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItascaFan/pseuds/ItascaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Ali and Kyle need to bring dates to their conservative parents Thanksgiving family dinner.  But will the interest in each other’s dates raise suspicion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story! Just a thought and had to try it out. I've been wanting to write for awhile, but am a tad insecure of my writing skills. Kudos to those writers who write consistently!

“Hey girl what’s up!” Kyle said to his sister Ali on the phone.  
“Oh Kyle, Mom and Dad have me stressing out! I really don’t want to go to Thanksgiving, why did they say we have to bring dates!?” Ali exclaimed. 

“Oh B, it will be all right, just ask out one of those hunks who follow you everywhere, haha, they’ll jump at the chance! Now what about me? You know I support the rainbows like unicorns, but Mom and Dad! Sheesh, I need to find me a girl to bring home? As if that’ll be believable.” Kyle said as he rolled his eyes. 

Ali snickered; her brother had a good point. She didn’t know how her parents stayed oblivious. “Kyle, just bring a girl from the salon, or use the ruse of making it into an interesting YouTube video for your channel, ‘Can I Fake Out the ‘Rents I’m Straight?’”

Kyle screamed, “OMG! Ali, you just made me laugh so hard my drink went up my nose!! But I think I’ll be good, I have a woman in mind, and I just need her to agree.”

“Yeah, I have a man in mind too, I just hope you’ll be able to keep your eyes to yourself and behave!” Ali said as she thumbed through her phone contacts, thinking who would work for this debauchery of a situation her parents are enforcing. 

“Pshhh! Ok, you have a point. I’ll be good, it’ll be good, we’ll be good, I promise!” Kyle laughed as he ended the phone call with Ali. 

Kyle’s thoughts, “Well fuck! How can I convince Ashlyn to be my date?”

Ali’s thoughts, “Oooo, Max is going to be so excited! This is the chance I’ve been waiting for to introduce those two!” 

 

That afternoon, Kyle catches a glimpse of long flowing blonde hair whip right passed him, as a figure on a longboard went down the block. “ASHLYN!” Kyle yelled after her, but she didn’t hear him and kept riding. Kyle started jogging after her wondering where she was off to. He pretty much knew her schedule as she did his. They were roommates along with a guy named Benny and she did a couple shifts at the salon with him. He then realized he was going in the direction of their favorite coffee place. Kyle chuckled to himself, that girl and her caffeine; he immediately knew he should ask her while she’s having her first cup. Because then she’ll be a bit more agreeable just to make him leave and let her enjoy in peace. He’d gotten his roommate to agree to a few sketchy things that way. But they always had fun! 

He slowed his pace and walked in to the small café behind Ash, “Hey good buddy! How’s the morning?” Kyle asked. 

Ashlyn groaned and turned towards him, “Hey Kyle. You know my routine. Why are you being so loud before my coffee?” She could automatically tell he was nervous and probably needed something from her, with his silly grin, and hesitant lip bite. 

Kyle grinned and said, “Ha ha, its like 9:30, I know you’ve been up awhile enjoying the surf! How were the waves?” 

She smiled wide and said, “That’s true, they were good. Just little bumpers, nothing too exciting. Are you going to join me?”

“Ah, yeah sure.” Kyle grabbed their coffees and sat down across from her. “All right Ash, here’s the deal. My parents told me that I need to bring a plus one for Thanksgiving dinner and you know how my parents are, but I couldn’t think of anyone else I could ask, let alone stand being with for the long flight and hanging out with my family. Its ok if you say no, I just thought I should a-“ 

Ash couldn’t believe what she was hearing! Was this her day? Had the fates lined up and granted her wish? Was she finally going to be able to meet his sister? Ash would admit, she had a small crush on the Princess Warrior named Alexandra Krieger and she’d only seen pictures and of course heard all about her from Kyle. Speaking of, she decided to end his rambling and interrupted, “Whoa, Kyle, slow down! Yes, I’ll go with you. Free food! A vacation! I’m in!” 

Kyle squealed and happily clapped his hands before pulling Ash into a hug and thanked her a gazillion times. “Oh my goodness, Ash, I’ll try and make it a great time for you. Once we get back to the apartment I’ll go over some more details with you. We get along really well that I think my family will assume we’re together but…”

“Dude chill! Are your parents asking the same of Ali? (Yes) Well then the four of us can bond over the awkwardness as we fake out the parents. Oh, you should so film this and maybe make it into your next YouTube video! That’d be perfect!” Ash had once again interrupted Kyle as he rambled and was getting quite excited herself. This definitely had interesting prospects. She was broken out of her thoughts as Kyle laughed. 

“You know, Ali said the same thing to me earlier! Have you met her yet? Oh that’s right; you went out of town for work while she visited because of work. Well, you will get along so well!! I’m excited, my best friend, my sister and me! It’ll be a great time!” 

 

As fate would have it, while Kyle and Ashlyn were excitedly putting their plans together to make it a super Thanksgiving, Max and Ali and were meeting up at an event that was scheduled for the rising soccer star. 

Max was the celebrity host for an event that Miracle Feet was doing, and Ali was a part of several celebrity athletes to make an appearance. Ali was glad she had this chance to talk to him. She went to the field and saw that the photographers were over by the goal, and saw Max giving directions and setting up cameras. He saw her making her way and waved, before going to meet her midway. 

“Hey Ali! How are you doing? How’s your family? Is that hot brother, still hot? Is he already mapping out his insane Black Friday plans for Thanksgiving next month?” Max greeted Ali with open arms and got in a little ribbing hoping to get info out of his friend. 

“Hahaha, oh Max! I’m good, family is good, please, my brother has never been hot, he’s ugly, kidding, kidding and he plans for that all year long! I think he hopes to make us all split up and will be giving each person a list this year.” Ali returned as she enveloped Max in a brief side hug. “Speaking of my “hot” brother as you said, how would you like a chance to meet and hang out with him for Thanksgiving?” 

Max’s eyes lit up and then glossed over as inappropriate thoughts zipped through his mind. Ali coughed, sensing her friends mind went elsewhere. “Oh uh sorry, yes I would love to, but what’s the catch? You have never offered for me to meet him before, claiming I was too good.” Max then proceeded to flip his non-existent flocks over his shoulder. 

Ali narrowed her eyes then let out a “Riiiiight, that’s why. Well just a small catch. You’ll kind of be my date for Thanksgiving dinner and then we’ll be free to hang out with Kyle and the girl he’s bringing.” Ali tried to muffle the last bit with her hand, but Max’s eyes bugged out. 

“WHAT!” 

“It’s not what you think. I’ve explained to you that my parents are very conservative and this year they told Kyle and I that they expect us to bring dates for dinner. They don’t want to be embarrassed that their children aren’t dating while most of my cousins are getting married now.” 

Max immediately understood, having had to deal with the understanding of his own family, and showed compassion towards his friend, “Oh Ali, of course I’ll help you out. I’ll be the best boyfriend your parents have ever seen. But I can’t believe that your parents haven’t figured Kyle out, like have they met him?” He joked hoping to lighten up the mood as they did have an event to get through. Ali looked at Max with admiration and said thank you then gave him a real hug. They broke apart acknowledging they’ll talk later and went their separate ways to get ready for the shoot. 

 

That evening, the Krieger siblings went to bed happy they had each found a date for Thanksgiving. They were looking forward to the next couple of weeks to get their “dates” ready to meet the infamous Krieger clan. Little did they know how well they had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ugh! Kyle stop! We’ve been reviewing your family history for like three hours! I get it. Keep quiet about politics, religion, sexuality, cats v dogs and sports - especially NFL and praise the soccer teams like crazy. Don’t walk too close by the great uncles -- they’re handsy on the fanny, the aunties will pinch my cheeks, although if they try I may slap them. And possibly hide my tattoos because tattoos are for men.” Ashlyn had had enough. She knew extended families were crazy and everyone brought this weird vibe that each family had to out do the other whether it was financial security, successfulness or how intact they seemed but she was never one to be bothered by those types of things. “Kyle, while I respect you and will go along with this whole scheme, I will not forget who I am. If someone says something, I will respond. My hope is that I’ll be able to subtly help your family out and lay some groundwork on acceptance so that it’ll be easier for you. This life we get is so short and it can’t be filled with wasting that time hiding, or disrespecting others.” 

Kyle’s eyes glistened with tears. It had been a long time since any friend of his was willing to stick up for him. He knew he had found a gem in Ashlyn, and he wanted to do whatever he could do to repay her for her graciousness. “Ash, I…”

“Nope, Kyle I love you, but enough talking! Let’s get out of here! Come on, we’ll go take Luna for a walk and peruse all the hotties on the boardwalk. Perhaps get some food too.” With that Ashlyn grabbed Luna’s leash who promptly jumped up and ran to the door waiting for her to clip it on. Kyle laughed and nodded. “I guess she’s ready.” 

So Kyle and Ashlyn spent the rest of the day walking around with Luna and meeting new people, saying hi to other friends and even stopping for lunch, before being interrupted by a Facetiming Ali. 

 

Eventually Kyle, Ali and Ash Skyped and talked about the upcoming thanksgiving dinner and how excited they were. Max ended up being super busy so he didn't have time to hang out with Ali at all, which was disappointing because Ali liked getting to know Max more and every time they hung out, she was sure he would be good for Kyle. 

 

As Thanksgiving drew near Ken called his son to confirm that he did in fact have a date. And if so, he wanted to learn about her and know some info in case family asked. This ticked Kyle off. “First you force us to bring dates and now you need to know every detail about them! Dad! You’re acting crazy; why can't we have a normal holiday for once!” 

Ken didn’t feel like his actions warranted that kind of response from his first born, thus responding in anger and yelled at his son, “You do not speak to me this way. You do as you are told. My, my, this era of children is so disrespectful! What are they teaching you in school?” 

Kyle scoffed “It's not school dad. I learned to be a good man, with a strong heart in school despite my upbringing". 

“What the hell does that mean?” Ken was enraged now and didn’t understand what and why his son was speaking to him this way. 

“Figure it out,” and with that, he hung up the phone. Ashlyn walked in moments later to find Kyle shaking on the couch, his phone in hand. She had heard various pieces through the wall and knew she had to be there for him. “Hey Kyle, how's it going?” Kyle blanking looked up at her, “I just hung up on my father. I've never done that before. I've always taken what he had to say and never thought I had the power to cut him off. But I do, I did! Ash, I think you are a very positive influence on me and I'm most excited to share that part of you with my family. Thank you, for all you’ve done.” This time around it was Ashlyn’s eyes that were a bit misty, “No problem, that's what friends are for.” 

 

While Ken had the task of talking with Kyle, Deb did the same with Ali. Ali jogged to her bag as she heard her mom's ringtone _Hello? It’s your Mother on the phone, pick it ahh-uuuupp! You can’t hide from me! It’s Mommy on the phone!_ Luckily they were on lunch break from training, so no one heard that. “Hey Mom, how are you?” Ali asked as she sat down on the bench. She could hear her mom’s muffled voice speaking to others before she answered. 

“What? Oh, good! Just got done with a local luncheon setting up a Debutant Ball. I'm in charge of decorating. Should be Fun! Anyway how are you coming along with that matter we discussed? You know your father and I gave you and Kyle a month so hopefully you would have found some dates by now! I mean Thanksgiving is in two days!” 

Ali rolled her eyes at her mother’s inquisition, “well Mother, you'll be happy to hear then, that I met a man named Max at a recent function I attended. He is very handsome and nice. He really wants to help the world. And we've already gone on a few dates _(those dates were actually more photos ops but her mother needn't to know that)_. “Well he sounds like a fine young man and I look forward to meeting him. Has Kyle mentioned if he's found a woman yet?” At this moment Ali is super grateful that Kyle doesn't have Facebook and also never told his parents about his roommate. “Yes, Mom, he has. I happened to Facetime him when he was having lunch with her and she is gorgeous! I mean she and Kyle make a cute couple. She’s a total California babe, long blonde hair, in good shape and tan. She sounds fun and quite involved in many things….” Ali hoped her voice was coming off neutral because she was actually really enthralled with Kyle's roommate. 

Now she was flashing back to the memory of just six days ago when Ali and Ash first viewed each other through Kyle's iPhone. Neither one had spoken a word, each too captivated with the other. After a few seconds Kyle had realized what was going on. “Well if you’re done eye fucking each other, Ali this Ashlyn, my roommate and dinner date. Ash, this is Ali my beautiful sister and best thing in my life. Soo… should I leave or??” Both women looked down and away from the camera with severely blushed cheeks. “God Kyle! You are too much!” Ash gathered her wits about her before Ali did and she was amused at her response. Ali was also surprised, not that she should have been, but that this woman could dish the sass right back to her brother. She stared a little longer as Kyle had asked Ash something, and she was taken away by the beauty. She seemed intense, like she’ll give you a piece of her mind, yet soft and caring. Hmm, thought Ali, imagine that, riddle me intrigued. As she thought back Kyle never did tell her which team she batted for but she guessed it didn't matter if she was going to give her her attention like that. Then Ali heard her sweet and lovely voice again, “Hey Ali, it is very nice to kind of meet you and if half the things are true from what this knucklehead says about you then I am looking forward to actually meeting you in person at Thanksgiving dinner.” 

“Ali? Ali? Earth to Ali? Ooh no, did my phone cut out again, I swear technology is so difficult. Hello? Do I have a bar? Do I need a bar to make phone calls? Well now I could use a bar, a nice cocktail would do right about now…” Ali heard all of this as she was brought out of her daydream and chuckled at her non-technologically gifted mother, “MOM! Yes I hear you. I love you and am looking forward to Thanksgiving with the family.” 

“Oh, I thought I had lost you, I was asking you about the seating arrangements but I’ll figure it out. Love you too! Tootles honey!” And with that Deb clicked off leaving Ali wondering what about the seating arrangements? Wouldn’t she sit by Kyle like every other year? Why change tradition? How many other things are changing? Ali knew to calm herself down. She could only deal with herself and at this moment she could see HAO waving for her attention to leave the locker room. Ali was determined to get out all her stress at this last practice before they were released for Thanksgiving break. Oh what she had to look forward to, Max and Kyle finally meeting, her first in person meeting with Ashlyn, trying to keep true feelings at bay, hopefully not messing up or embarrassing her parents. Yes, much to look forward to. Ali joined Heather and together they jogged out to the practice field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Thank you all for reading! And for the nice comments. I surprised myself and had an opening to do a chapter, but the next one for sure won't be until Friday or Saturday evening. I wish you a Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate or a nice end of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a chapter so here's part of what I had planned.  
> I had some unexpected things come up so I couldn't write.  
> Hope you all had a great weekend though!

“Hey Boyfriend! Ready to take this hot thang cross-country to meet the parents and more importantly, your sister?” Kyle feigned a hurt expression, “What? You like my sister? How dare you! We’ve only been dating three weeks! Ahh!” Ashlyn laughed, “No seriously, are you ready to go, we need to be at the airport in T – minus -- OH MY GOD, KYLE! YOU HAVEN’T PACKED YET?!?!” Kyle had only a small black bag with him. No suitcases, no carry on, no snacks, he didn’t even look rushed. He appeared airport ready, in his black sweatpants, black t-shirt and hoodie and of course, a black snapback. But currently he was doubled over laughing starting to fall on the couch as he had been leaning against it. Ashlyn cocked her head to side looking at Kyle in confusion. “Hahahah, your face! Hahahaha! Seriously how does a person go from joking laughing to panic stricken in zero point two seconds! Ummm, you do realize we are going to my Dad’s house, the place I grew up in? Like all my stuff is there. You can relax. Now are you ready?” Ashlyn visibly relaxed then felt a little like a fool, “Phew good, yes I’m ready.” She jumped on Kyle’s back and shouted “To ye airport laddie!” 

 

Flying out of LAX was relatively uneventful. Kyle had advised Ashlyn to only pack a carry on size bag, that they could pick up anything she needed once they got to Virginia. Traveling will be a ton times better he had explained. Ashlyn was used to traveling by plane but not during holiday time. She was grateful she listened because people were running all over the place, parents were panicking about their children when they were literally holding their hand, kids were playing noisy game things and for some reason none had headphones on, and she had stepped over too many drinks that had been spilled. She thought seriously, I would never drop my caffeine; I guard that with my life. Once on their flight it was smooth sailing. She and Kyle even teamed up and played some tricks on little kids a few rows ahead of them. They tossed peanuts onto a snoring overweight man that was so loud no one else could have peace. Once he woke up, he did with a start because one bounced off his eyelid; he turned around and lit into the boys. Kyle hadn’t like them because they made an offhand comment as he’d gone to use the bathroom. Ash and Kyle snickered at this and low fived. Ash had made sure to hit their call switch every now and again so that the flight attendants came by, the boys parents were easily annoyed with them and apologized profusely to the attendant. The pilot came over the speaker and announced their descent, “Attention ladies and gentleman, this is your pilot speaking. We have enjoyed having you travel our trans-continental airline and wish you a wonderful Thanksgiving weekend. Look out your windows and enjoy the view as we reach our destination. Welcome to Washington D.C.!” 

 

Max was glad he was there for Ali. To say she was a nervous wreck was a bit of an understatement. He had watched Ali call her Mom and triple check Kyle’s flight time, to make sure she didn’t have to stop by early to help with anything, and to make sure she and her mom were outfit coordinated. Her mom had told her that her one job was to pick up Kyle and his date from the airport and get them all safely back for dinner. Max had watched Ali pace for the last ten minutes and wanted her to calm down. “Ali, I’ve never seen you this nervous! What’s going on? Is this really about Kyle’s flight? Or about the dinner later? Because you know we are all going to try to make things work out.” Ali paused mid-step, and then sighed as she went to lean against the kitchen counter. “I guess it’s a variety of things, but they are all out of my control. I should just stop worrying, huh?” Max took two large strides across the room and took Ali in a hug, “Yes. Now it’s just about time to pick up Kyle and Ashlyn. The time has come, the time for me to meet your insanely hot brother!” 

Kyle and Ashlyn walked off the plane extremely happy that they each had a carry on and no checked luggage. They were able to walk straight passed the luggage bays. Kyle was searching for his sis figuring she was tasked with picking them up, when he felt a slap to his chest. "Oww, what the heck Ash!" But her attention was ahead of her on the most beautiful brunette she had ever seen. She could tell she was eager, as her eyes scoped the patrons in the airport when then her eyes settled on Ash. Ashlyn felt all the air leave her body as she gazed into the captivating brown orbs. She felt her heart rate go up and and her cheeks flush with anticipation, she broke her stare to herd Kyle to his sister but saw he was in his own trance with a guy she assumed was Max, and he was super cute too! Soon they were all giggling as they realized they were all caught staring. The couples approached each other and Ali started the introductions, "Max, this is my brother Kyle and his roommate Ashlyn. Kyle and Ash this is Max, my best guy friend, of course number two though - no one can beat out Kyle!" The group chuckled as Kyle pulled Ali into him and gave her a noogie on the head saying, "They sure can't! Well, Ashlyn, this is my beautiful sister, see I didn't lie, she's goorrrgeouuuuuusss! And apparently this tall drink of water is named Max. Hi! You are cute! Can we be friends?" Max laughed and winked at Kyle, "Ahh, straight forward and to the point. I like it. Thank you, and you are cute too. Let's go take these girls to the car, friend!" Ali smiled then looked over at Ash who had seemingly regained her breathing ability. Ali looped her arm through Ash's and led her towards the car behind the boys. She leaned closer to Ashlyn's ear as she whispered, "Well I may not be as forward as my brother, but how the hell did he keep us apart for so long? You are so beautiful I think the dictionary just replaced its description with your face." Ashlyn shuddered as she felt Ali's breathe on her neck and widened her eyes at the obvious flirtatious nature. "Wow, that's quite the compliment, but I think your wrong. There is nothing I've ever seen that is more beautiful than you." The girls reached Ali's BMW and were shocked at the sight in front of them, Kyle had Max pinned against the trunk of the car and they were kissing heatedly with excessive groping. "Kyle! Max! Already! Keep it in your pants boys, and cool it or we'll never make it through dinner." "Argh, Ali! We feel like we know each other already! Plus look at him, he's like a cute puppy! So adorable and needs to be kissed!" Kyle nipped at Max's lip again and gave a quick grind into his hips, then sauntered off to get in the car. Max looked at Ali and sheepishly held up his hands, "What can I say!" Ashlyn just laughed and walked Ali to the driver's side door then leaned in and whispered, "If it were just the two of us, I would have you in the back seat moaning my name by now " then got in right behind her. Ali groaned and thought how are they going to manage, if their first meeting was this expressive. Not going to lie though, she was excited at how things could go. She was looking forward to an evening of teasing her brother and especially his "date".


	4. Thanksgiving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner is here. Is there awkwardness? Do they get through unscathed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay between chapters. Life has gotten in the way. Currently my two jobs have been maxing my time out allowing only time for sleep. On top of that I just recently got my laptop back from my brother, so I can write it again! As some of you know with brothers, when one "borrows" for only "a day", it becomes much, much longer. 
> 
> So thanks, and I'm hoping for another update by Christmas.

The car ride to the Krieger residence was filled with laughs and a fun atmosphere. Kyle and Ashlyn were already complaining about the cold weather the East Coast gets at this time. Max had questioned why she was wearing long sleeve Under Armour when it was a “hot” day in Virginia at 60 degrees. Ash just quipped back that she has thin blood due to her years in warm climates of Florida and now California. She never ever wanted to live in a cold state and liked to be able to wear shorts and a cut off at any given moment. Sure there were chilly days, but none that required parkas or other frigid gear like those Minnesotans sported. Kyle felt the same; he wanted to get to warm climates as soon as possible. Albeit his short time in New York. He was over dealing with all forms of snow. As well as Ali who was grateful she chose a sport in which mainly required the outdoors which meant good weather. So she as well, was an outdoor gal. The foursome laughed and chatted about how in sync they were and couldn’t believe they had known of each other for years but never all gotten together. Ali secretly was beginning to be thankful her parents put this request in. 

As Ali parked the car in the driveway she turned to make a quip about welcoming the two to the famous Krieger abode, but saw her father coming out of the house as if he was waiting for them. She and Kyle looked confused for a millisecond and then got out of the car to greet their father with smiles and hugs. 

“Hi Dad!” greeted Kyle.  
“Hey Papa!” Ali said and gave him a hug.  
“Hi kiddos! I’m really happy you’re here, but your mother is sending me out on a last minute grocery supply grab so Kyle would you like to join me?” but Ken didn’t wait for an answer and strode off to his vehicle. His curtness didn’t really surprise them and Kyle trudged behind his dad saying to the others that intros will be later he guesses. He thought it was really rude of his father not to take a minute and meet Max and Ashlyn. They were there because of HIS request. But then again he knew how his mother acted when prepping for company and she must be feeling extra stressed because of the added additions. Kyle gave a quick wave and glare to Ali meaning don’t you dare mess anything up with Mom! “See y’all soon!” He shouted. 

“What was that Dad? Couldn’t you have slowed down a second and met our friends?” Kyle looked over at his Dad. Ken just sighed, “I know Kyle, your right. It’s just been a really long day and without you and Ali around to help with everything your mother expects me to do it all! Being you kids is hard work! I guess I had my blinders on, besides I didn’t even see them. Where were they?” 

Ken had a point there. Ali and Kyle had jumped out of the vehicle while Max and Ashlyn had slowly made their way out to give the family a minute of greetings. So they were barely out of their seatbelts when he walked passed to his car. “Hey uh, Kyle? I’ve been trying to figure out our last conversation. I know things were said and both our feelings were hurt but...” 

“No Dad, I’m really sorry I spoke to you that way. It’s just with all the stress with work, which is a whole other level of busy, which I’ll share at dinner, and then you pressuring me to find a date; I just took it out on you I guess. I need to filter myself sometimes.” Kyle said remorsefully, and then piped his voice up, “but Ashlyn is a great women and I really think you’ll like her. She’s a deep thinker and real positive. I know she’s been a good influence in my life.” 

Ken just shook his head, “Ok, but Kyle I know you spoke some truths that day and yes there were things that didn’t go how I wanted but I believe that you and Ali turned out quite well. I just dream of the day when you both are married and providing us with grandbabies. My brother is up to five already! I guess I’m just jealous and was hoping to help by pushing you in the right direction. Now we only have Egg Nog to pick up, you know your Aunt Rose! It’s a must have! And I’m excited to get to know your friends.”

Kyle is quick to hide his disappointment and from what his father said it even more makes him want to never tell him. He's afraid that he and Ali will never be able to share their lives with their parents. “All right Dad let's go.”

They get back to the house where everyone has been dutifully helping out. Ali had brought them in and Deb was quick to fall in love with both Max and Ashlyn. She praised her children for finding dates better looking than them she had joked. All three fall right in line and begin helping, Max was skinning potatoes, and Ashlyn was opening cans of food for Deb who then threw them in the pot as she continued her massive cooking preparations. Ali just filled in wherever she felt her mom needed her. She had already texted Kyle reminding him to pick up the good bread rolls, for some reason their parents never got the good ones. So each year Kyle and Ali would replace what their parents had and enjoyed the good delicious bread rolls. Ken and Kyle walked in shortly after and Kyle was quick to give the introductions this time. Both Max and Ashlyn give him strong handshakes. Ken says to Ashlyn that he’s happy Kyle found such a good friend because he brighter and happier since he moved to LA. Ashlyn returns with saying, “Sometimes all a person needs is a change of scenery and positive vibes around them.” Ken beams, completely missing the dig and says yes, everyone should be so lucky. 

After the dinner preparations are finished and everything’s is cooking Deb looks at her crew and smiles because now she has the bodies to complete all her tasks that couldn’t get done earlier. She calls for their attention and quickly instructs Kyle to take Max and rake the front yard as company would be over soon. Kyle grinned a sly smile towards Ali since he got to take her “man” outside and be alone for a few moments. He was going to take advantage. Ali saw this and decided to play her part so she leaned in towards Max and said well don’t be long stud and slapped his behind. Ash snorted as she saw jealousy flare in Kyle’s eyes. Kyle returned the favor and said to Ashlyn, “Later baby cakes, I’m needed to rid the yard of those invasive obstacles that scum up the yard and here I was thinking we had nice decorations put out this year.” Everyone chuckled at Kyle’s statement, then Max shoved Kyle towards the door saying, “All right, we’ve wasted enough time. Let’s get this done.” Deb and Ken smiled appreciatively to Max, knowing how their son can be at times. 

As soon as the men were in the shed where they were supposedly grabbing the rakes, they were instead grabbing handfuls of each other. Once Kyle had flung the door open, Kyle was pushed back against the wall and Max was on him saying, “I didn’t think we get another chance this soon.” All Kyle could muster up was, “Shut up and kiss me.” Soon the two were quickly learning each other’s buttons and what made the other moan into each other’s lips. They took a much needed break for air, their eyes smoldering for the other but knew that they had things to do. Max attached their lips again then broke off saying they needed to get out and do the yard before anyone gets suspicious.

The men hadn't needed to worry as the women had been tasked with finding an old table decoration that was Ali’s Grandmother’s favorite, up in the attic. Ali whined saying that was also a boy’s job because it was dusty and dirty. She was also secretly terrified of seeing a mouse too. Ash quickly nudged her hip and Ali immediately said, “Fine, but only if Ashlyn comes with!” Ash’s’ confidence rang out as she took a stance and said, “Don't worry I'll protect you! Those mothballs have nothing on me!” Deb and Ken laughed as they nodded their heads for the girls to go. As they left the room Deb said to Ken, “You know our children did well with finding dates last minute. I'm surprised it's not more awkward. I wonder how long they've actually known these people.” Ken grinned back, “I know what you mean. They get on quite well. I bet they were just a friend or even an acquaintance that they suckered into helping.” He had a few questions going around in his head but at the moment all were happy, no one was crying and things felt right. He decided to put it out of mind.

Upstairs in the attic, Ashlyn was doing her best to keep Ali calm from the thoughts of a mouse. It amused her to no end that such a cute little rodent could freak a person out that much. While she had displayed an aggressive demeanor back at the car, she knew she would never disrespect her roommate’s sister like that. She knew Ali liked her, but she wanted her to make the first move. Ashlyn would wait. Currently she was steadying her, with a hand to Ali’s back, as Ali had climbed on a box to reach the top shelf. Ali thought that’s where she had heard her mother say where it was. Ali stood up on her tippy toes, and reached further into the cabinet when she felt the box give beneath her feet, she let out a little cry and over corrected tumbling herself and Ashlyn to the attic floor, with Ali landing on top of Ashlyn, legs tangled. Both women groaned and started laughing at what just happened. Ali put her arm out next to Ashlyn’s head and supported herself up a little bit. She peered down into Ashlyn’s eyes, “Well I guess it was only a matter of time until we’d end up like this.” With that, after she saw Ashlyn’s gaze drop to her lips, she lowered her face and connected them. Ashlyn was surprised to start with, but then melted into the kiss as she was discovering that Ali was quite good. They kept it to light touches, and then Ashlyn put her arms around Ali pulling her in a little closer, which made both of their legs rub against each other’s heated nether regions. They both moaned out, with Ali diving back in and tracing Ashlyn’s lower lip with her tongue. Ashlyn let her in only to push her way towards Ali’s mouth and deepening the kiss even more. They both broke apart, breaking into huge smiles. Ashlyn helped Ali up, “Well, that was unexpected, but I very much liked it.” Ali grinned and shyly looked away, feeling dumb for now being bashful after being extremely forward. “Me too. I’ve uh, never had such a great first kiss.” Ali looked over Ashlyn’s features once again landing on her lips. This time Ashlyn closed the distance and after a few moments backed up. She smiled and peered over Ali’s shoulder eyeing what could be what they were originally after. “As much as I am enjoying this, I believe we should find what your mother wanted and join the party again.” Ali giggled, knowing that one of them had to be responsible and followed Ashlyn’s gaze to the decoration box behind her. They grabbed it and walked back down the stairs, setting it on to the big dining room table before finding her mother to ask what else they could help with. 

Deb saw her four big helpers come back to her and told them to get ready as company should be arriving soon. They looked at each other and determined they were good. They went to the couches and settled into them. Glancing around at each other Kyle took in Ash’s sheepish smile towards him, and Ali’s slightly less than perfect hair. He tried to stifle his gasp but they all looked at him. Kyle pointed at Ali and whispered, “You are dirty! You found alone time!!” Ash looked away and hid her head, while Ali pointed to Max and said, “Oh please, is that not your hand print?” “WHAT?” both men were in shock and quickly looked themselves over, then back at Ali and Ash who were doubled over laughing. Kyle narrowed his eyes at his sister. But Ali was first to answer after recovering from laughing so hard, “Haha, oh Kyle, gotcha! There isn’t any hand print but of course you found a little time with Max too or you both wouldn’t have looked so guilty! So stop chastising us when you went and did the same!” Max laughed in agreement with Ali. Ashlyn smiled at the bickering duo, and felt very happy to be around such laughter and good moments. 

Deb and Ken loved hearing the sounds of their children laughing and filling the house with joy again. It’s something they’ve both missed now that Ali and Kyle are grown doing their own things. The ringing of the doorbell brought both groups back to the present and now it was time for extended family time…the other relatives had arrived. 

Deb yelled for Ali and Kyle to get the door which they unwillingly responded to. They looked back at Ashlyn and Max, threw on their fake smiles and tossed open the door. An explosion of noise burst into the house as aunts, uncles, and cousins rushed into the house. Greetings and questions were said all around. Everyone wanted Ali and Kyle’s attention because they didn't get to see them that often. Sure they tried to keep track through the paper, news outlets or by Ken and Deb themselves, but they wanted to hear everything from them in person. Ali saw her cousin holding her baby and immediately took her mini-me from her to escape the commotion. She started cooing and talking to her bringing her over to the other two adults in the room who had been seemingly forgotten. They were surprised to begin with but then the usual family feels went through and they relaxed. This was a regular family like anyone else's. But they were extremely grateful that Ali was coming over to rescue them and begin talking. Kyle rolled his eyes at his sister but he was just jealous he didn't think of it first. Instead his uncles trapped him into talking about the gym and what kinds of work out tips they should use since he was looking very fit now as his muscles seemed so prominent now. His aunts were claiming that he was too skinny and his younger cousins were using him as a jungle gym. Not that he minded too much. Kyle looked over and saw that Ali had Max and Ashlyn around her giving baby Allie much attention and making little baby gestures. Kyle thought they all looked really cute. Max snuck in a glance at Kyle just as a little boy had launched himself from the couch onto his back. Kyle had squealed then pulled him over his shoulder to say hi before setting him up on his shoulders. Max thought Kyle had never looked hotter than right then, _“Definitely DILF material.”_

Once everyone had settled in and gotten drinks, whether it is adult or juice boxes, the older relatives were now taking an interest in the new additions. Uncle Greg was by far the most inappropriate in social situations so he of course took it upon himself to begin embarrassing the Krieger children. 

“So Ashlyn, I see you have some tattoos. Why? Don’t you think it’s ugly to cover up your skin like that? Am I right? Just get a coloring book! It’s probably prettier and you can do it yourself! Haha, I’m glad my children have never made that ugly choice. Well I guess at least you match Kyle! Good pairing you two!” 

Ashlyn visibly paled, before she became infuriated at the man. He didn’t know who she was, or why she had tattoos. She answered as nicely as she could, “Well I’m sorry you think so lowly of tattoos. That’s your opinion and I respect that, therefore I will not engage in this needless discussion because you are already certain I can not change your mind. I personally believe Kyle’s and my tattoos are beautiful and they tell our story, one of which you do not need to be privy to.” With that she walked out of the room as she heard Ali calling for her help in the kitchen. Ali had been oblivious as to what the uncle had said, but knew something was up when Ash looked perturbed coming into the kitchen. 

“Hey Ash, I was hoping you’d help set the…what’s wrong? I can see it on your face, what happened?” Ali was concerned and walked to grab her hand, although that surprised Ashlyn, that and the fact she could read her so easily. “Oh just your uncle, but its fine, what did you need help with?” 

When Ashlyn left the room, she had left behind a stunned Uncle Greg who stayed rooted to his spot. One of the other cousins muttered, “Oooh, Uncle G just got schooled!” Everyone snickered before going back to their own conversations. Kyle just glared at his Uncle; he had been on the receiving end many times discussing his distaste about tattoos. He was never one to change or open his mind up. The family just kind of accepted it and ignored his comments when he was utterly rude. That is why Kyle was impressed that Ashlyn had just spoken up and talked back to him, he was finding new things out about his roommate. Max was also impressed and now beginning to see what Ali had meant in their preparations that the extended relatives needed to be taken lightly and don’t believe anything they say, nor get your feelings hurt, its not worth it. 

Dinner was called and everyone took their seats minding the placards that had been set for them. Kyle found himself next to Ashlyn with Ali and Max across from him. Usually Ali and Kyle sat next to each other so they could catch up and have their own conversation while everyone chatted around them. It was usually easier for the siblings that way. But this year Mama Krieger thought it best to have the couples next to each other. Ali was a little glad they sat this way; this meant she could eat and unabashedly look at Ashlyn rather than sneak in glances, same for Kyle and Max. 

Everyone started eating and fielded questions here and there. They learned one set of aunt, uncle and cousins are heading to Mexico for Christmas, another is going up to a friends cabin up in Maine, and several of the cousins their age spoke about going to their in-laws for Christmas and the traditions there. Things seemed to be going well, until a cousin started asking really personal questions about the new couples. _“So when did you start dating? How did he ask? What do you like about Kyle? What interested you in Ali besides her banging soccer skills? What do you both do for jobs? Does all the travelling take a toll? Has anyone said the “L” word yet? Have you discussed future plans? Where are your families? Didn’t they want you for the holidays?”_

Kyle, Ali, Max and Ashlyn had been answering them all in stride until that last one. It became quiet as the rest of the table wanted to know as well. Ashlyn shrugged and said, “Well Kyle asked me if I wanted to join him and meet his family, which I’ve been looking forward to, so I said yes, simple as that.” Max nodded and went after Ash saying, “Yeah, what Ashlyn said but also, Ali told me her Mom makes the best banana bread ever, which upon hearing that, I had to come and see for myself. Which I may add, I agree. I do believe Mrs. Krieger that you have my Grandmother beat. This is delicious, the whole meal really.” 

The whole table chuckled and agreed raising their glasses to toast the host and hostess. During Ashlyn’s response Ali had slid her foot up and down her leg trying to be reassuring, to say good answer. Ashlyn had looked away from Kyle and into her eyes and smiled. Kyle too had nudged Max, eliciting a smile from him. The group of four had to hide a laugh as their four feet hit and nudged each other’s realizing they were all thinking the same thing. 

Once the meal finished, Ken gathered the men for dish duty and sent the women off to go relax and start their shopping plans. It didn’t take long for Kyle to start whining about how the women needed him and his newfound expertise of fashion, since he lived in LA now. The men were all talking about the football game and saying stats and predictions for the game. At one point Uncle Greg asked Max who he wanted to win and Max said he honestly didn’t know who was playing and that he didn’t follow football that he thinks the whole enterprise is a scam and for how little those guys play, they get a gregarious amount of money. He thinks they should go to performance based pay scale like other jobs. Greg scoffed and said what kind of man doesn’t like football? Who cares if they make a lot of money, its good entertainment! Max argued back saying that he has seen Ali work ten times harder than NFL players and play more games in a year, and she gets a pittance compared to them. Ken had to step in and agree to that, Greg just rolled his eyes. Ken then relieved Kyle and Max of helping with dishes because he was sick of how Greg was acting towards them. Plus he knew how much his son loved the Black Friday shopping day, and that he could use some prep time too. 

Kyle eagerly ran upstairs to grab his supplies than bounded over to where Ali and Ashlyn had the Black Friday ads spread out. He took out his notes, his highlighter and his calculator. He grabbed an ad and started looking and circling things and checking things off his list. Then he would add things to his notes and start keeping a running total for how much he was going to spend this shopping day. Max was in shock, he just stood there watching as Kyle busied himself. He hadn’t seen someone become so invested and planned out. He liked to score a good deal too whenever it presented itself, but he didn’t know about the price-matching and the swapping, and comparative pricing that could occur. But Kyle did. He had it all mapped out and to which stores they’d be going to as well. 

Ashlyn saw Max’s expression and said, “Oh yeah, you should have seen his apartment! Notes everywhere, sticky notes with random price amounts. I even found one in the coffee maker. He said he put it there to remind him to look for that coffee ad, because he wanted to get a newer version. I almost had sticky note flavored coffee!” The group chuckled but then was quickly startled as a voice piped up with, “So you’ve been to Kyle’s place? You must have stayed the night, because coffee drinking is in the morning. Wow, so this is a serious relationship? Done the deed already huh?” 

Shocked they all turned towards the tipsy single aunt who had repeatedly said during dinner, “Remember kids, no glove no love, abstinence is bliss! Just say no! Who needs that?” Well in their minds it was very clear who needed that and she probably needed it now, but no one was going to respond, because that was gross. Kyle never looked up from his ads, instead replying to his rude aunt that Ashlyn came over for a late breakfast the morning of their flight to pick him up since he doesn’t have a car in the city. She harrumphed and walked away, having hoped she’d get some juicy details instead getting nothing. The four peaked their eyebrows at each other. They went back to talking and handing over ads when Kyle needed one. 

Max and Ashlyn were in for a unique Krieger styled Black Friday shopping experience.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making their way towards the Krieger Shopping Extravaganza!

Ashlyn looked over at Ali for like the hundredth time, she was borderline antsy as hell and beginning to act like a little golden retriever pup needing to go outside. Her eyes were constantly tracking Ali’s movements and practically willing the brunette to make a motion for her to join her or make an excuse to help with something because Ashlyn was beyond overwhelmed with Kyle’s shopping tactics. It had been cute back in LA at their apartment. She tolerated his obsession because having lived with him for two years, this would be their third Black Friday. She’s used to it. But she’s always been able to leave before and then be surprised day of, of his master planning and how everything came together. Now at this moment Kyle is yet again asking for another highlighter and pad of paper since now he’s moved on to the clothing ads. He had finished all the exciting electronics ones and had that pretty well mapped out. She sighed again which sounded exactly like a puppy’s whine, and looked on at Max who was just as happy to be exploring ads and deals and he was enthralled to be involved. 

Max looked over at Ash, “Bored yet?” “HA! That’s an understatement! I know of the amazing deals Kyle pulls off but this process drives me nuts! That’s why online shopping is my go to! Cyber Monday is my personal favorite, no hustle and bustle, just me, my laptop and my credit cards,” Ashlyn looked off into the distance almost wistfully as she remembers back to her cozy bedroom where her laptop lay, and how she could be in bed cuddled up with it and looking at the ads and preparing herself that way. That is what she had done the past years. 

Ashlyn had to control her body as she felt a certain brunette’s hand cup her behind and slide up to rest at her lower back, lips hovering by her ear, “Oh that sounds like a terrible time, I guess no one has shown you the proper way to go shopping. You just leave that to me, then let me know how you like it.” Ali pecked her ear, then slapped her butt and sauntered away. Ashlyn almost buckled at the knees, that close whispering and a kiss made her want to grab Ali and find some alone time. Instead she turned the tables and walked up behind Ali leaning against her to reach over her shoulder to grab a highlighter, moving her hips subtly against the woman who is surely making her lose her mind, she returns the whispering act, “Oh I can’t wait. You can show me anyway and every way that makes shopping enjoyable.” Ali’s hand flew back to Ashlyn’s hip to steady herself as a shock of arousal shot through her body. 

Thankfully both displays of affection were missed by the majority of the family except from one of Ali’s cousins. She was rocking the baby in her arms when she looked at the group in the far corner of the room. She thought how nice it is that Kyle’s girlfriend and his sister get along so nice. Not everyone is as fortunate to have siblings like their significant others. She really liked the new additions and thought they would be good for the family. She did get strange vibes coming from Kyle though, he was warm and attentive towards Ashlyn one minute then clingy and talking to Max nonstop the next. She thought it was strange yet Ali was the exact same way towards Max, and both of them didn’t seem to mind. The group of four all seemed to get along really well and to be having a great time. The only downside to their entire get together was their weird uncle. The cousin thought nothing else of it, just happy for her cousins and turned toward her baby who was making cooing sounds of her own being content. 

Soon the extended relatives were saying goodbye and wishing their greetings for a Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year and to enjoy the end of the year. With the last of family having started their cars, Kyle swung the door shut saying, “Ahhh!! About time!! Now it’s on for Krieger’s Black Friday Extravaganza!” 

Ken and Deb laughed, “Yeah, about that…we will not be joining you this year. We have no interest in competing with those lines and the people. We are just going to wait for the online deals.” 

Ali chuckled, “You guys sound like Ashlyn, she was just saying how that was her preferred style, but I told her that she had to come and experience our way this one time. That by the end she might even say she enjoyed herself. Perhaps we’ll convert her!” 

Ashlyn just shook her head and tried her hardest to hide the blush creeping up. Max laughed along with everyone else and stated, “Well I am definitely excited to experience the Krieger shopping event! After helping search those ads forever, I hope he, we, get the majority of those deals! Let’s get this show started!” Max started fist pumping in the air and went to give high fives, but the only person to match his level of enthusiasm is Kyle. Kyle just shouts above everyone’s laughter, “This year will be like none other!!!” 

Ken and Deb cover their ears, giving each other the all-knowing look of how is that our mature first born? “Well kids, stores don’t open until midnight, you have a couple of hours what would you like to do? 

“Actually Dad, we have to go drive around and make sure we get good parking and I always try to talk to someone in the building to get the scoop. So sorry! You can make us some hot chocolate to put in our thermoses and away we’ll be!” Kyle sang through the house as he went to gather his papers, his grin hadn’t left his face. Ashlyn was happy to see him that excited about something. It’d been awhile for her to see a genuine emotion from him, and she was enjoying this side of her roommate. 

Deb grabbed Ken’s hand, “Well kids, be safe, have fun, don’t go overboard! If you need anything we’re only a phone call away. Will you be coming back here? Or staying at Ali’s since its closer to the mall? Just text me when you’re done. Oh and take some extra food and water with you, don’t want you passing out from shopping exhaustion!” The parents made their way to the den to continue the tradition of watching Christmas Vacation. It signaled the beginning of the holiday season for them. 

The four young adults started to feel anxious with anticipation about how the evening would go. But as usual, they were trying to tame their expectations because nothing ever goes as planned. They grabbed their coats and lists and went to Ali’s car. Ali and Ashlyn up front with Kyle and Max behind. Now they felt free since they’d be on their own for a while. They didn’t have to hide that they had feelings for each other’s “dates” and both were thinking of ways that they could show affections towards their crush as well. 

As Ali drove to a mall outside 30 miles away from their usual one, they didn’t want any chances of seeing people they knew or relatives, Kyle went over his plan and where he wanted to start. He told them Best Buy first because they were having a great deal on TV’s, iPad’s and Beats etc., then Kohl’s and then they’d split off and enjoy the rest of the mall however they wanted. They all liked the plan and were happy it gave them some one-on-one with their crushes. 

The car flashed by others as Ali was putting her German BMW to the test and showing how well it handles the road, Ashlyn was enjoying the ride but got a little nervous at times as Ali would veer and dodge traffic. Ali would lay her hand on Ashlyn’s thigh and give it a pat or two to signal her she’s fine. Ashlyn just side eyed her, smiled and took Ali’s hand in her own. She had her thumb run along the smooth skin on top and then along the palm. She and Ali were both enjoying their little moment, but Ali brought Ashlyn’s hand to lay on her thigh as she now needed two hands. Snow was starting to fall, and that surprised them, they didn’t think that had been in the forecast. Ashlyn was going to take her hand away but Ali grabbed it back and placed it where it should stay. Ashlyn saw Ali had a concentrated look to her and was focused on the road, but that she wanted to stay calm and her hand was providing assistance with that. She squeezed and looked out the windshield. She hadn’t seen snow coming down like that in a very long time, and she was glad she wasn’t driving! 

Max and Kyle were sitting pretty close to each other in the back. Normally two people would sit one behind the driver and one behind the passenger, but Kyle opted for the middle seat so he would be snug against Max. He also had the perfect view of his sister and the little glances she was making as well as the hand contact. But he didn’t call her out this time, he thought at this moment they both needed their “space”. Besides, Max had his arm around Kyle and was stroking his arm, while Kyle was turned toward him so they could speak to each other without the girls overhearing. Once in a while, Kyle would put his lips on Max’s and they’d enjoy that for a moment or two before Max felt that they really shouldn’t be doing that with his best friend, the guy’s sister, in the car. Kyle was annoyed, he didn’t care if Ali caught him neckin! But he could sense Max really felt uncomfortable. At least with what they could see, Max’s hand seemed to have a dirty mind all of its own. It was traveling south further from his shoulder and dipped behind his back to get under the shirt to feel some skin. From there it palmed the skin of Kyle’s stomach and he felt Kyle suck in a breath which told him immediately he was ticklish! Ooh how it wanted to explore that further.

Kyle helped Ali with the directions and they parked towards the end of the lot so they would easily be able to leave. Already with two hours to go they saw a decent line had formed. Ali moved to get out of the car, “Wait, Ali where are you going?” 

“I’m going to grab the blankets and get in line, we have to go save our spots!” Ali was all in for this. 

Ashlyn however was not, “You mean we have to sit outside? Do you not see the little demon flakes that makes things cold!? Are you serious?”

“Umm, yes. That’s why my dad packed up thermoses of hot chocolate and I have blankets to keep us warm! Besides you’ll be fine! You have a good jacket, and the snow shouldn’t last too long.” Ali continued gathering their things while Max and Kyle started bringing their things towards the line. 

Ashlyn did not like this one bit. “Kyle never mentioned snow! Nope! No way! I’ll watch the car and keep it rooted. Just text before the doors open.” 

Ali was surprised at the level of trepidation and hatred Ash was displaying for the cold. Even though she had been warned by Kyle and gotten a hint of it with their discussions earlier. She remembered her promise, “Hey, didn’t you say you were excited to get the Krieger experience? Well this my southern darling, is step one. Now get your booty out of this car and carry these blankets!” 

Ash smiled at the southern darling part, she knew she played the Florida card quite a bit and she felt it necessary at this very moment. She also remembered how Ali had told her how she’d make it worthwhile to go shopping with her. She wanted to know what it meant! She stepped out of the car and stood next to Ali, who was looking through the trunk for her extra hat and gloves. She grabbed the blankets and another bag Ali wanted to bring, then they started walking towards the line. 

Ashlyn was laughing and commenting on how everyone was set up as they waited in line. There were people that obviously did this year after year as they had tiny chairs, a sleeping bag, a cordless heater and they were enjoying hot food and drinks, others had tons of blankets wrapped around them, a few were “staying tough” and only had their thin jackets on. Then she saw how Kyle was preparing them and noticed he put down what looked like a yoga mat but was actually a thermorest pad. He explained that it would keep them up off the cold ground and aid in their comfort. Ash was skeptical but she was keeping quiet now as she wanted to see how these Krieger siblings did this. Once the mats were down, two on the ground and one for their backs against the wall then they zipped together two large sleeping bags and motioned for everyone to get in, Kyle Max, Ashlyn, and Ali, then they tossed their extra blankets over and provided another comfort layers of warmth. “Oh this is awesome! I didn’t know I could be this comfortable sitting on the concrete sidewalk in November! You guys have this down to a science!” Ashlyn ecstatic now that she was feeling the warmth encompass her body and she scooted down to the bottom of the bag and turned towards Ali. She caught her eyes, which were smirking down on her, “I know something else that can warm you up too.” With that she leaned down and connected their lips. Even though it was their third kiss, it felt like home, their lips moving over each other’s with ease, and softness. Ali pulled back and snuggled against Ash’s chest, “All right, we only have an hour and a half to go! We can do this! Then the shopping craziness begins!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want feel free to leave thoughts or comments! Enjoy the last few days of 2015. I wish you all a wonderful 2016. My personal wish is to be a better person to myself. I often overlook my own well being to make others happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any tips or suggestions to continue this?

Kyle was the only member of the foursome that had stayed awake once they’d all settled in to the comfy warm sleeping bag. He glanced around and saw that others were still sitting in the lawn chairs enjoying people’s company and saw some strategizing with their ads. The line had grown considerably longer and he could feel the crowd getting more excited for the start of shopping day. He decided that with a half-hour to go, they’d better get up and put their things away. Otherwise bad things could ensue. He scooted down to spoon Max and reached his arm over to pull him into a hug. He lowered his face next to his and scratched his beard against Max’s cheek. “Max, time to wake up. Are you ready? Max?” He squeezed him tighter, and then lightly shook him. 

Max had felt warmth envelop his body and he was even more relaxed and thought he could sleep longer. He tried pulling on the covers but ended up pulling Kyle even closer against him. Images of what he wanted to do to Kyle flashed through his mind and he was getting aroused, at this moment he wasn’t sure what was real. He felt safe, he felt comforted and he liked the wall of muscle behind him. He thought if this is still a dream then I can do this, and he pushed his hips back into Kyle’s and was surprised when they pushed back. He didn’t normally remember that being in his dreams before. He felt desire spread through his body and a voice in his ear, “Max, it’s time to wake up! Come one!” Then a kiss to his cheek. _Woah, that felt real._ Then it happened again. Max popped his eyes open and was startled to realize he was lying on the ground, with a crap load of people around him, with his hope to be lover spooning him. Just as quickly he realized that his dream left him in a precocious state, and he was panicking of how to hide it. _damn you skinny jeans! No room for hiding!_ He reached down and tucked it best he could close to his belt. 

He felt Kyle put his face closer again and he turned to meet him with a kiss. He smiled at Kyle who still had his eyes closed, “Well stud, seems you’ve woken sleeping beauty, what shall we do now?” Kyle’s eyes bugged out and he spoke quietly in his ear, “Do you mean what I think you mean? Cause that is so hot.” Max pulled his hand and pressed it against the evidence, Kyle sucked in his breath and palmed it tighter, “Oh Max, do you have any idea, how badly I want to take you in the BestBuy bathroom right now and have my way with you. Forget shopping!” Max gasped at the added pressure then moved the hand that was aiding his ails. “Well I’m just worried about getting up and showing everyone just how attracted to you I am! This is so embarrassing! Help me out!” Kyle laughed and heard the girls waking up behind him, “Ok, well how about you take all the blankets to the car. That should help. Then bring us back some Red Bulls I put in the cooler there, that’ll give us some extra energy!” Max thanked Kyle with the great idea and started to sit up, he looked over Kyle’s shoulder and saw that you could barely see Ash and Ali, they were pretty much completely under the covers. He smirked as bad thoughts ran through his head since he knew how easy it could be to get in a vulnerable position. 

Ashlyn had pretty much woken up just like Max. She was in a state of arousal and wanted to be anywhere but the freaking sidewalk of a big box store. She remembered Ali cuddling up to her as they settled into the sleeping bag and then they must have fallen asleep. She can hear Kyle trying to wake Max so she knows time must be getting closer. She should probably wake up Ali. Speaking of Ali, she had a good hold of Ashlyn’s breast. She didn’t know what she was dreaming but she knows Ali had been squeezing, stroking and massaging her clothed breast for a few minutes. She was painfully aroused, with her nipple erect, and her other one wanting the same treatment, but sleep Ali hadn’t changed that in her dream yet. Instead her face was inching closer to it, and Ali would dig her head in to Ash’s chest. Ashlyn felt like she couldn’t breathe, this was amazing and wanted it to continue but her logical side was kicking in. 

She grabbed Ali’s hand off of her and started to stroke her face with her thumb. “Ali, wake up. Kyle and Max want to put the blankets away. Come on.” Ali stretched out first, pulling the blankets down their faces, she kept her eyes closed, squeezing them tighter and fending off the bright lights of the parking lot. Ashlyn thought that was the cutest sight she’s ever seen. She could definitely see herself waking up to that for the rest of her life. They both yawned then sat up. “Ash, I had this wonderful dream. I want to tell you about it later.” Ash laughed, “Oh princess, I think I know what you were dreaming, did it have anything to do with you grabbing my breasts? Cause a lot of that was happening.” She had lowered her voice so no one but Ali heard her. Ali flushed with embarrassment, “Oh, well, I… um yes. Did I really touch your… uh, you know?” “Hahaha! Come on Ali, they are called breasts, and yes, if we were anywhere but here, I would have woken you up much, much differently. You can count on that.” Ali’s eyes darkened at her words, “Well, well, I for one am looking forward to that. But um I am sorry about my sleep actions. I can’t believe I did that!” Ash just shook her head, “Oh no, no time for that, I wasn’t complaining, I’m just sad I can’t return the favor.” She winked then pulled Ali up to her feet. 

Kyle already had Max piled up with blankets. Ali laughed at her brother and her friend, “Of course Kyle, you’d make him your slave. Did you at least ask him first?” Max was quick to set his friend right, “Ali, I volunteered, come on, take me to your car so we can put these away and get some drinks.” Ali was going to argue but Ashlyn was already putting the rest of their things in her hands. “Okay Max let’s go.”

 

“So Max, I see you are getting on with my brother quite well. Do you like him?” Ali unlocked her car then opened the trunk so Max could put the things in. “Maybe, I mean he is really nice and charming and hot. He’s even better in person. We chatted online a bit and even Skyped a little. I’m not sure what he wants to do, but I would love to keep this dialogue open.” Ali thought Max looked like he could have heart eyes at the moment. But then again so did she as Max asked her the same question, “Yeah, Ashlyn is wonderful. I’ve known of her for years, her being Kyle’s roommate, then talking to her on the phone also, and checking out social media. She seems great, I really like her.” Max closed the trunk after he grabbed four drinks, and slung his arm over Ali’s shoulder, “Well best friend, how about we get back to those hot studs of ours and get as much time as possible before they fly home tomorrow.” Ali groaned, “Ugh! Don’t remind me!”

Back in line both Ashlyn and Kyle were also talking about their love interests. Both had huge grins as they looked out after them walking towards the car. “So…” Kyle began. “Yeah…” Ashlyn replied. They both laughed. Kyle turned toward Ashlyn, “My sister seems very happy with you. I know you’ve talked a little before meeting but I didn’t expect your guy’s chemistry to be off the charts! Y’all are adorable and I wish I had introduced you earlier!” Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders, “You know, with her its easy. How about you? Doesn’t look like you hate being around Max.” Kyle laughed out loud, “Yeah its easy around him too. I hope we can move things forward. But I’m worried since we’re going back to LA tomorrow, and his job is East Coast. I guess time will tell.” Ashlyn put her arm around Kyle and said, “well, they are walking back so let’s enjoy all the time we can get with our new favorite people.” Both pairs looked at each other enjoying their views.

Kyle pulled his group together, they all leaned their heads in closer to hear his final instructions. “All right team, those doors are opening in two minutes, I want Ali to rush the DVD’s and Apple areas, the manager told me they only have 5 sets of Beats, grab two, Max you’ll be with me as we try to get those TV’s, iPads, and MacBooks, and Ash you will beeline towards the home area and secure a fridge, then hightail it to the games and grab two Xbox Ones. I know not flashy, but it’s what the parents want.” The group chuckled as Kyle’s once fierce determined demeanor died with the parents’ request. Only parents, they all thought. “Okay let’s do this!” 

The line started crowding the door as the time drew closer. Ashlyn and Max could feel people pushing into their backs and urging them to move, but they had no where to go. Ash grumbled in her head _,”This is precisely why I hate being out on Black Friday.”_ Kyle jumped on Max’s back to get a look into the stores doors and try to get a glimpse of where a surprise of his might be. The crowd was beginning to bow out as many wanted a peak inside and becoming even more squished. Ali slyly started making her way up the right side pretending she was talking to someone in front of her. People didn’t question and just smiled, until she about reach the front, did someone shout out, **“Hey! No one likes a budger! Get out of line! What are you doing? Hey! Aren’t you listening, get the f…”** The man was cut off as the doors opened and Ali surged inside with the others at the front of the line. She was handed a ticket which she stuffed in her pocket, no time to read it now. She grabbed a bag from a worker and started off towards her items, picking up an extra thing or two on her way. 30 seconds in and she was feeling very proud of herself. 

Ashlyn couldn’t believe. What a sly little trickster! At first she worried when she didn’t see Ali next to her, then she was going to call her out, but thought if she can get closer why not! Ash just grinned as she was just now making her way through the doors, a good 60 people behind Ali. She dutifully went about her tasks, grabbing a ticket for the fridge since it was a large item, then going over to the other areas and grabbed those items as well. She walked over to the sound units and waited as that had been their choice of meeting up. 

Kyle and Max were also very successful and managed to grab everything on Kyle’s list, they carefully made their way over, trying not to knock anything off their cart or run into anyone. Although Max tended to clip a few ankles. They approached Ash and were now looking for Ali, when her voice surprised them from behind them.

“Oh my gosh you guys!!” 

“What Ali? And how the heck did you get up to the front!?” asked Kyle. 

“I have my ways.” She cheekily replied, “But anyway, I guess I was one of the first ten people because this guy handed me a ticket when I walked in and I just read it now.”

“No way, what’s it say!?” Ashlyn was excited, Krieger Black Friday was fun!

Ali made sure it was just the four of them before she spoke, “It says that by being one of the first ten people, I have won two new iPad’s, and a full year of Apple TV! Wow!”

“Great, well we have iPhone’s, so you can hawk the iPads!” Kyle joked knowing full well Ali had wanted one. That had been his surprise item in his basket, but now it looked like it was going to be for him instead! 

The group congratulated Ali on her success and sneakiness that allowed her the prize. They quickly made it to the checkout, which is always the worst part of shopping. But luckily since they had the fridge they were allowed to jump the line and check out over in that area. They set it up to have it shipped to the house, and then they purchased everything else. Once all was said and done, Kyle’s planning had paid off! They were just now realizing that they shouldn’t have driven Ali’s little BMW. But she was confident in her trunk space. 

When the group walked outside, they were surprised by two things, one all their shopping and checking out had only taken two hours, and the second being that in that time, about four inches of snow had fallen. They thought it was going to stop. 

Ali looks at the group focusing on Kyle, “I think we need to head home. If this storm is going to continue, I don’t want to wait just incase they shut down the highway home.” 

Kyle quickly agreed although he had one store he still really wanted to shop at. But he understood safety first. They got back on the road and Ali was glad they left when they did. Ashlyn was reading reports on her phone that the snow was supposed to continue and could dump up to a foot in the area. Ali was doing her best to stay on the right side of the road, but those drivers were frustrating her since they were driving too slowly. She took a chance and went on the left side which was narrowed due to the blowing snow already. Every once in a while the car would bump as she plowed through another blind snow hill. They started to see cars in the ditch everywhere but so far they were still on pace and doing fine. They had only traveled 30 miles away so typically it would take a little under 30 minutes to get back. Right now they were on mile 20 with 10 to go and it had taken them an hour. Ali thought Ash said the storm was behind them, but now Ash noticed that the radar had changed and they were in the middle of it. 

Max just quietly sent up a prayer and then reminded Ali to just take her time. That she do what she has to keep them safe. What had been a jolly car ride now was a gut wrenching, nervous filled adventure. Kyle shrieked when he saw the exit sign to begin their town journey to Ali’s duplex. Ali swerved a little at Kyle’s outburst, causing the other two to yell at him. Everyone was freaked out and on edge. Ashlyn could see that Ali’s knuckles were white and she was concentrating hard on both the road and the feel of the car as it would slip and slide underneath her. 

Ashlyn thought the freeway driving was bad, but she hadn’t seen how bad it gets in towns when there’s a massive amount of snow. At this point it had snowed an additional six inches since they left and she was surprised that the town’s solution was just pile it into the middle of the road. She thought they would clear that stuff right away. Ali maneuvered the car through another set of signal lights then slowed as she needed to make her turn. She saw she had the green, the tires spun out a few times as she gunned the gas urging her tires to grip the road. She made it out into the middle of the intersection when Max pointed out a truck that was going way too fast down the road. Ali kept up her babying of the gas peddle and they slowly made it out of harms way. Although they could see that the truck had slammed on his brakes and was now spinning his way through the intersection before coming to a stop in front of a state patrol car, which immediately flipped his lights on. “Ooh, I bet he’s getting a ticket! No one should be traveling that fast down this hill in a snowstorm! And he had a red!” Kyle was shaking his head. 

Ali rolled up her driveway and into the garage, slipped her car in park, and then exhaled loudly. She was startled by her car’s occupants clapping for her. “Girl, I don’t know who you are, but I have never seen someone dominate winter driving that way. I would have never gotten us here! We would probably be on the side of the road waiting for help! You are definitely full of surprises!” Ashlyn took Ali’s hand in her own and squeezed them providing her that comfort and feeling of safety now that they were actually safe in a garage stall. Kyle just said, “Damn hunny, glad you drove! I haven’t seen a snow storm that severe since we were kids! I need to de-stress!” 

They all stepped out of the car and gazed out from Ali’s garage. The snow was still falling heavily and everything was coated in white giving it a beautiful holiday shine. It was definitely a great way to start the holiday season. They headed inside to Ali’s house and sat in the kitchen as she started the hot water and got out the hot chocolate and marshmallows. 

Once everyone was settled onto the couches with a cup and they were talking about their adventure, they noticed the lights dip, then blink a few times and go out. Ali got up to check a few things before coming back and announcing to the group, “Well looks like the powers out, and the cell towers seem to be down too. Kyle you know where the guest room is downstairs and all the extra blankets, take Max with you. I know there’s a case of water down by the bar, eat whatever food you find. We should be fine. Hopefully power is back on tomorrow.”

Everyone seemed to move about and go towards their places. Kyle and Max retreated to the basement, who knows how they would finish out their night, probably keeping each other warm with their body heat. At least that was Kyle’s plan and Max’s hope. Ali went to her room to find extra blankets and put them near the bed as well as water and food, she then prepared the fireplace that was in the corner. It was her most favorite thing about the house, and the number one reason she wasn’t too scared about all this. However she noticed Ash hadn’t moved since the lights went out. She went over to her on the couch and sat down. Ash looked absolutely nervous and a bit scared. She has never experienced being stuck in the house due to a snow storm and power outage on top of it. She felt claustrophobic already and wanted to run out of the front door. A hand on her hand brought her attention to Ali’s face, “Come on Ash, let’s go to my room, we’ll keep warm in there, I have a fire all set and waiting for us.”  
Ash looked up at Ali, her eyes warm and inviting, she felt her fears begin to fade and thought perhaps this won’t be too bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Ali led Ash to her bedroom where the blonde could easily feel the heat engulf them when the door opened. Ashlyn smiled and let out a happy squeal as she took in the room. From what she could tell with the light from the fire, it was large, with a queen bed in the middle, a desk off in one corner, a dresser in the other and in the middle across from the bed was the most precious thing ever, a heavenly fire place. She saw Ali had put extra blankets along with food and water near the fireplace. She allowed herself to be led over to it and then sat down with Ali wrapping her up in a hug. 

Ashlyn felt content and safe, despite the lack of electricity and lack of service, she put it out of mind. She readjusted Ali so that she was tucked into her side with her arms around her. Ali leaned her head back to rest against her shoulder. Ashlyn laid her cheek on her head and started talking _“You know this is quite the turn of events today. I imagined us still out there shopping and suffering in insane lines. But I must say this is much better, this is how we should have started out our evening. Cuddled up with you in my arms. You have a really nice home. Even though I don’t want to know what’s going on in your basement right now.”_

They both chuckled at that. Ali imagined that her brother was definitely keeping Max super comfortable, warm and safe in the basement. Which they were, Kyle had his iPad up, with a battery backup, and they were watching some movies and cuddling in a blanket fort to trap the heat and be cozy. Kyle’s hands were wandering on their own accord and Max was beginning to feel its effects, he didn’t know how much longer he could resist. 

_“Ali, I want you to know that I really like you. I feel like we have this great connection and I’ve never felt closer to someone who I’ve barely known. I would really like to try dating you. I know our locations don’t really permit it but I think we could make it work.”_ Ashlyn spoke softly to Ali as she conveyed her feelings. She felt Ali nod as she spoke. 

Ali turned her head and captured Ashlyn in a soft kiss. It was full of emotion and Ashlyn felt that Ali was trying to say back everything Ashlyn just did but only with her lips. They moved over each other with ease, differing with pressure until Ashlyn went to deepen the kiss. She drew her tongue along Ali’s bottom lip and Ali immediately opened her mouth and they enjoyed the new depth to their kisses. Ali wasn’t sure who moaned first but she knew she wanted to hear more and enjoy whatever the blonde would give her. 

Ashlyn moved her lips to Ali’s neck and moved along up to her ear while Ali grabbed at her back and slid her hands up and down. She moved to untuck Ashlyn’s shirt to slide her hands on her skin. Both women were letting arousal overtake them and they were allowing it to continue. They knew that if the other had reservations they would stop it, but for right now they were greatly enjoying the feel of each other and the excitement of where it was going. 

Ali had had enough of Ash’s lips on her neck and moved to recapture her lips while taking her top off. Ashlyn slid Ali’s shirt up and off as well. They gazed heatedly at each other for a moment before both women leaned in to get their first taste of each other. They bumped heads and pulled back laughing, Ashlyn had Ali lay on top of her so they were in a more comfortable positions. They were still chuckling when they heard, _“Ohhhh god Kyle!! Don’t stop!”_ They burst out laughing and Ali ‘s cheeks burned with embarrassment that Ashlyn heard her brother. 

Ashlyn easily caught on to what Ali was thinking, _“Hey hey, no need to be embarrassed. Remember I’m roommates with the guy, I have definitely heard worse coming out of his bedroom and other places I don’t want to share. I could tell you tons of stories of all the embarrassing things I’ve caught Kyle doing. At least you didn’t hear his voice, because I don’t think a sister needs to hear that!”_ She continued laughing at the absurdity of this moment and day. Things were great but could be going better. 

Ali really didn’t want to continue hearing about her brother’s sex life so she figured she’d stop her rambling and laughing as she mouthed over her bra clad nipple and sucked it hard. Ali was rewarded with a mute Ashlyn and hands to the back of her head to hold her in place. _“Shall we give them a show back?”_ She pulled the bra down a little and had Ashlyn’s bare erect nipple in her mouth before she could respond. 

Ashlyn moaned loudly thoroughly enjoying the feeling and wanted it to continue, but she pulled Ali up closer to look her in the eyes. _“Ali, I really want to do this but I don’t want our first time to be rushed, or shushed. You deserve to be as loud as you want and we shouldn’t have the fear of being walked in on.”_ Ali kept playing with Ash’s nipple as she spoke, and then laid her hand on her chest feeling her heart beat against it, _“Are you saying you would need to shush me? Cause I do believe that the only loud moaning we’ve heard has been from you?”_ She looked right into Ashlyn’s eyes with a teasing glint, and saw her eyes darken with want before she felt a slap of Ashlyn’s hands on her ass grabbing it roughly and kneading it while her lips had gone to her sensitive spot on her neck. Ali breathed out a very loud, _“oooh fuck!”_ She bucked her hips against Ashlyn’s thigh hoping to find some friction, but the blonde didn’t let her. 

Ali blushed looking back up into her eyes and smiled, _“Okay well I think you may have a point. I also don’t want our first time to be anything but awesome, which I can already tell it’s going to be. I am so turned on right now it’s insane.”_ Ashlyn smiled and moved to sit up, _“Well my beautiful warrior, how about we spend the rest of our evening spooning and enjoy this fire. I can’t wait for the day that we’ll be together, but I wouldn’t give up this moment with you like this either.”_

Ashlyn and Ali kept lazily kissing, which didn’t do anything to tame their own internal fires, but they were slowly drifting off to sleep feeling content and happy. Neither one knew what the next day would bring, but at this moment, nothing else mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! A little reading before the game! Who's excited!! 
> 
> FYI rated M. Enjoy ;) 
> 
> Also I love hearing from you!

Kyle woke to the sounds of snow being scraped off a driveway. He fleetingly wasn’t sure where he was, but he was embracing a warm body in front of him and his southern region had woken up happy, like most mornings. He smiled as he thought of the previous days’ events and squeezed Max in his arms. His hand sliding over his bare hip and to his groin which was also happy. Kyle slowly stroked him and ground his erection into Max’s behind. Max groaned and pushed his butt back into Kyle but also thrusting up to work with his hand, he was trying to make the most of both sensations. Kyle turned Max’s head to kiss him as they enjoyed the happenings between them. Max was getting close to orgasm but wanted Kyle to be there as well, he shifted himself around so that he could pleasure Kyle with his mouth. He ran his tongue up and down his shaft making Kyle moan out before returning the favor and attaching his lips to the penis in front of him. They both built each other up before Max grunted and thrust his hips hard into Kyle’s mouth relishing his release. Kyle took it all and that pushed him past his breaking point letting go in Max’s mouth. They continued to clean each other until they were soft, then Max pulled Kyle into a hug, _“Good morning! What a way to wake up! Best after Thanksgiving ever!”_ Kyle chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. He grabbed Max’s wrist and saw that it was a little after 9 am and that they should probably check on the girls before they go dig themselves out. 

_"Yes, yes, yes, ooohhh right there! Don’t stop! Yes, that’s awesome!!" Ali was screaming out directions in her pleasure filled haze. Ashlyn had her head between the brunette’s legs and was sucking on her clit while thrusting two fingers in at a good pace. Ashlyn was getting her rhythm down and Ali was enjoying the variety of pressure on her clit from sucking it to playful patterns. Ashlyn could tell Ali was getting closer to her peak so she grabbed her nipple and pinched it while sucking hard on her clit. The dual sensations caused Ali to come instantly and release a flood into Ashlyn’s hand. She took her fingers out and slipped her tongue in helping Ali come down from her high. Ali sunk in to the bed, fully satisfied. Her thoughts were racing, that felt amazing. She didn’t remember when they took off their clothes though. She looked down at Ash and tried to pull her up, but she couldn’t quite grasp her. What the heck? “Ash!” she tried calling her name but no response. “What…why…wait… what time is it? she thought._

Ashlyn was amused and thoroughly horny. She just witnessed the female equivalent to a man’s wet dream. They had continued talking and cuddling next to the fire before they both were too sleepy to keep a coherent conversation so Ash had added a few more logs and closed the doors so any sparks wouldn’t get through, then lifted Ali to bed and got in next to her. She felt Ali throw an arm over her chest and put her head next to her shoulder, and then they both were asleep. She got up once to add more logs on when it became too cold for her, and grinned when she heard Ali sleep groan from the loss of contact to the happy sigh when she wrapped her back up into her body. She drifted off to sleep only to be woken up hours later to Ali grinding against her leg. 

She looked and saw her eyes were closed but she was breathing heavier and moaned here and there. Ashlyn wished it was her that was making Ali express those moans and that she was doing it for her. But she continued to watch Ali and leaned closer so that she could place a kiss on her forehead. Ali’s breathing started to get faster and Ash could see her nipples point out through her shirt. Ali’s breath let out like she’d been holding it in and Ash wondered if she’d actually come in her dream. She was fascinated. Sure she’s woken up with wet panties before, and she certainly did right now, but sometimes she didn’t remember a dream to get her there. She didn’t know if a body actually went through the motions in her sleep state. She saw Ali’s eyes start moving behind her eyelids and could tell she was waking up. She lay back down so she wouldn’t freak her out. 

Ali’s eyes fluttered open, _“Damn that was only a dream!”_ she thought to herself. But she could definitely feel how that dream made her react, she felt wet and her shirt rubbed over her tight nipples, there was no question in her mind that her body wanted Ashlyn. _“Ashlyn!”_ She looked over and saw her beautiful friend. Ali leaned up on an elbow, and kissed Ash’s cheek. She realized their legs were tangled together and a blush crept up her neck, _“Does Ashlyn know what I was dreaming!?”_ Ashlyn turned and pulled Ali into a hug and kissed her cheek, her nose, her jawline and finally her lips. Ash pulled back, _“You know, this is the second time, you’ve woken me up while you’re in sexy dreamland. At least you got something out of it this time, so how good was I?”_ Ali squealed and ducked her head under Ash’s chin, _“Oh my gosh! Ash!”_ She pinched her nipple making Ash yelp and cover Ali’s hand with her own. 

_“Um well, dream Ash is amazing! The things you did with your tongue oh wow! I think you know how it made me feel.”_ and she did, Ash pushed her thigh up into Ali’s core and could feel the heat and dampness that was left on her leg. Ali pushed her hips down on her leg enjoying the feel. _“Well, how about you? Any enjoyable dreams?”_ She brought her lips to Ash’s ear and nipped at it before trailing her lips down her face and towards her lips. Her hand that was on her breast felt Ash’s nipple come to life, telling her she was enjoying her actions. Ash caught Ali’s lip and kissed her more passionately than they had the night before. This kiss held lust and the want for each other. They took turns controlling the kiss and danced their tongues between their mouths. Ali put her thigh up to Ash allowing her to grind on her. They let themselves feel each other in this moment and didn’t realize how worked up they each were until Ash grabbed Ali’s butt to pull her in more strongly against her and then moaned long into Ali’s mouth. Ali pulled back, _“Wow, did..did you just?”_ Ash grinned _“Uh huh!”_ and pulled Ali back towards her to kiss, then buried her face into her neck. 

Ali got up out of bed and realized two things, it was warm in the house which meant the power was back on, so the heater was working (yay!) and she could hear a truck scraping snow and it sounded extremely close for it to just be the city trucks. She walked to the window and gasped as she saw her dad outside with his truck already half done with her driveway. Ali knew she had to go and get Kyle and Max up before he came into the house. All the Krieger’s had keys to each other’s dwelling for emergency cases. And Ali certainly didn’t want her Dad walking in on something that could be avoided. 

_“Ali? What’s up?”_ Ash knew something was up when Ali stopped in her tracks looking deep in thought. She watched as she went towards the window and then she herself slowly put things together. Her dad must be here! _“Ali, let’s get dressed and check on the guys yeah?”_

Ali turned and jumped back on the bed pulling Ashlyn with her, “Ok, sounds like a good plan. My Dad is outside and I think we should help and see this winter wonderland out there!” She pecked Ashlyn on the lips then went into her closet and grabbed some clothes for the both of them. They skipped showering since they’d be going outside to get all sweaty anyway. Ali walked halfway down the stairs and called out for Kyle, because she did not want to walk in on anything!

She didn’t have to worry though; she was met with both men walking up the stairs. Morning greetings were all exchanged before winter coats, extra sweatshirts and boots were put on to clear some paths. Ashlyn walked outside and wowed at the beauty. Everything was covered in white. The trees glistened as it caught the sunshine coming through. The ground sparkled and looked pristine and a little majestic. The group followed Ali as she opened her garage and they took out what she had, a few shovels and a broom. The guys started clearing the front walk and the girls went to greet Ali’s dad who was now parking his truck as he had just finished it up. 

_“Hey kids! I’m glad to see you! Your mother and I were worried when we couldn’t get a hold of you, but we know you are smart and resourceful. We were hoping you had left the malls early enough to stay out of it.”_ Ken greeted both women with hugs and then kept his arm around Ali as he spoke. He watched his son and Max dutifully finish up and put their tools away before joining the rest of them. Ken hugged each of them as well. 

_“So kids, since Kyle’s Shopping Extravaganza was ruined, what are your plans for this morning? I know Kyle and Ashlyn your flight is sometime this afternoon right?”_ Kyle gasped and dramatically stepped up into the middle of the groups, _“Na uh, who said this shopping day is over? We only were able to hit one store and granted we got amazing deals, but come on, we are fighting through and getting to some more stores! Right guys! Who’s with me?!”_ Ken just shook his head and Max chuckled softly. Ali held her hands to her face to keep warm and laughed into her gloves. Ash threw an arm Kyle, _“Ah ha ha. Wasn’t our near death driving experience enough for you? You seriously want to go back out on the roads? How about we relax and just hang here at Ali’s before going to the airport, which we fly out of at 4 by the way Ken. Besides I’m sure you can refigure everything for the Cyber Monday deals!”_

Kyle ducks out from under Ash’s arm and slowly walks towards the piled snow on the side of the driveway, _“Hardy, har har, that’s not the same. How about we play in the snow quick, go shopping and then hang here!”_ he finished his comment up by grabbing two handfuls of snow and throwing one quickly at Max and then lunging for Ashlyn to put it down her coat. Ash shrieked and tried to get out of the way but was caught by Ali who had her own hands full of snow and put it down the front of Ash’s coat. _“Oh, I see how it is, Max come on, its us against the Krieger sibs...”_ but before she could look up at Max for his answer she was hit in the face with a snow fluff ball that drenched her entire face. 

All three of them were laughing hard at Ashlyn’s anguish. She was furiously wiping the snow from her face and jacket, opening it to shake the snow from inside her coat. Ali was still laughing but her eyes were tracking Ashlyn’s arms as they held her coat with one arm, her arm bare from the t-shirt to her gloved hand, the muscles bunching to hold the coat. Her t-shirt was tucked into her jeans and she looked extremely hot and good looking. Ash finished brushing the snow and grimaced at the wet splotches that were now adhering to her back and front as she zipped it back up. She caught Ali’s darkened eyes and raised her eyebrow to her as if saying, “Oh really now?” Ali looked down then gave a quick look to Kyle who was now chatting to their Dad. 

She nodded at Ashlyn and they gathered up more snowballs and signaled to Max to either distract Kyle or join in. Ken saw what was happening and did his part to keep Kyle talking, but the anticipating glint in his eye gave it away and Kyle started screaming no as the first snowball hit the back of his head, then the next one by his ear, he ran away but was peppered with snowballs from everywhere. He didn’t know how they had gathered so many but he was looking to get away from it. He tried hiding behind his Dad but Ken squatted down leaving Kyle vulnerable and since he was in mid scream his mouth was open. Three snowballs hit him one right after the other. Now Kyle’s face looked whitewashed and he bent over spitting the snow out and wiping his face, _“OKAY, OKAY! TRUCE! YOU GOT ME!”_

The group was laughing and enjoying their outdoor adventure. Max and Kyle chased the girls around the house and the girls returned the favor. They ganged up on each other and there were lots of hands and tackling each other to the ground. Before they went inside all of them had surprise attacks and were whitewashed, had snow shoved down their coats and even a few pants (well Ashlyn’s, Ali is quite the surprise attacker) and surprisingly Ken also had fun and dodged and threw snowballs as well. They said their thank you’s and goodbye’s to Ken, promising they’d be over to see him and Deb before they head to the airport. But for now, its time to get inside and cleaned up. For Ashlyn, all she wanted was a nice hot shower to warm up her chilled bones. Perhaps she could convince a devious brunette who thought it was wise to “cool her down” because after all, it was because of her that she was so cold. 

It’s only fair she help warm her up, right? 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warming up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a frustrating game today :( I wanted to get this posted, and then I'll get out another chapter fairly soon. Ugh! When will we see our faves (ie. ASHLYN, KO) in the game! A tad annoyed! 
> 
> Share your frustrations with me or story comments, or whatever! 
> 
> Happy Valentine's weekend to you lucky ones with significant others.

The group trudged inside and decided to leave their wet gear in the garage hanging up to dry. They each shed their outer layers and were joking amongst each other. They laughed as they saw how wet they were because of the snow going everywhere, but no one compared to Ashlyn. She groaned as she peeled the coat from her torso, the cold air immediately finding the cold wet spots and making her shiver. Her grey shirt was drenched all the way around expect for a few splotches on her back. 

The boys giggled at her and asked if she was cold. Ashlyn narrowed her eyes then slowly moved her hands to cover her nipples that were the attention of the boys comment. _“Fuck you! At least mine get hard. What happens to yours? Oh right, it shrivels up!”_

Ali burst out laughing at that. Both Kyle and Max’s grins wiped off their faces as they realized it was true, if they were to pull their pants down, both of their winkies would be tucked and hiding. Kyle scoffed and pulled Max toward the door and said, _“Come on Max, let’s shower and get ready. We’ll leave these ladies to be content in their ice box.”_

Ashlyn shook her head as she continued chuckling when Ali’s hands wrapped around her from behind and cupped her breasts under Ashlyn’s hands. _“What do you say about warming you up?”_ Ali whispered in her ear. Ashlyn moaned and held Ali’s hands tighter to her. _“Yes, lets! I think its going to take awhile though; I am chilled to the bone!”_ She turned her head to kiss Ali’s check then caught her lips. 

They enjoyed the moment before Ali spoke again. _“I really like kissing you.”_ She then lead them inside the house up to her bedroom and in to the bathroom. She started the shower, made sure it wasn’t too hot, and then went over to stand up against Ash. _“You get in first, get yourself all warmed up. Then I’ll shower.”_ Ali went to leave but Ashlyn grabbed her hand. 

_“Nuh uh! You aren’t going to walk away. You made me freeze with all that snow you shoved down my shirt and pants. I think you need to check me for frostbite.”_ Ashlyn grinned deviously at Ali and brought her hands to the hem of her shirt. She crossed her arms up and pulled it off in one motion. Ali’s eyes were tracking her movement the entire time. They followed Ashlyn’s hands as they popped the button of her jeans and pushed her pants off. Her eyes raked back up Ashlyn’s body noting how tone and muscular she was. Her breathe caught as she gazed at her abs and v-line going into her panties. She continued her trek upward and saw that her nipples were still straining through her bra searching for warmth. Ali flicked her eyes up to Ashlyn’s and saw that she was aroused. Ali went to take her own clothes off, but Ash stopped hands and said, _“Let me.”_

Ashlyn pulled Ali towards her and gripped her sweater slowly pulling it off put stopped when it was up at Ali’s head and her hands were in the air. The site of Ali’s bare breasts caused Ashlyn to freeze up. She was mesmerized with their beauty and leaned into capture her supple breasts in her mouth. 

Ali had been laughing getting caught up in her sweater _“Haha, Ash what happ-, oh god! Ohh that feels good! Yes!”_ Ali finished getting her shirt off and looked down at Ash. She had continued sucking and bringing her nipples to hardened peaks. She moaned loudly and Ash looked up and smiled at her around her nipple. Ash gave one last kiss then stood up and claimed Ali’s mouth in a hungry kiss. Her hands taking Ali’s pants to the floor then shedding the rest of her own clothes. 

Ali pushed her back and ran her hands all along Ash’s torso. She cupped her breasts and giggled at the still frozen tips, _“How about I finally warm those up for you?”_ Ashlyn didn’t respond, she rolled her head back as the sensation of Ali’s warm mouth and tongue enveloped her. 

Ali moved between the two before stepping with Ashlyn into the shower, moving them under the spray. They continued to kiss as the water ran between them slicking up their bodies. Ali turned pressing her behind into Ashlyn’s groin, then bent over to grab the shampoo from the corner. Twin moans rang out as they both enjoyed the sensation of skin on skin. Ali lathered her hands then started soaping up Ash’s hair. They were so close, fronts mashed together. 

Ash could feel Ali’s body everywhere; it felt extremely sensual and erotic. All she wanted to do was drop to her knees and finally get a taste of what she’s yearned for. But she knew they didn’t have time. She let Ali finish her hair and then titled her head back into the spray. She jumped when she felt Ali’s hand with a wash cloth start soaping her up between her legs; she took the washcloth from her and told her to do her hair. Ali looked sad but knew it was for the better. 

They finished their shower, got dressed in their clothes and finished their make-up. They were ready for the day. Although not really, because they didn’t want this to end. 

Ali called for the boys who came up from the basement and they all piled into the car. _“Oooh! Yasss, we’re going to get our shopping on!! Who’s ready!”_ Kyle was pumped to say the least. Everyone else not so much. Kyle just grumbled in the back seat. 

Ali slowly led them back to the shopping center and they were in awe of all the snow that was surrounding everything. There weren’t many cars out and they were hopeful that meant they could get everything done quick.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok question for you. I'm writing another uswnt fic but am wondering, would you read one with an original character? Or should I use a gal and just change her history? Thoughts? And which uswnt'er is easily changeable? This story spans before '11 world cup and goes to present.

They arrived at the mall and they decided to all walk around together. _“All right guys, just to give you the plan. I really need to get some camera supplies, that’s my main focus and then we can split up and enjoy the mall. How does that sound?”_ Kyle asked the group. They all replied they were good to walk together. They enjoyed each other’s company too, not just being coupled off. 

Kyle led them around and they did the usual group things pointing to funny mall kiosks and laughing and one of them would pull another to look inside a store “real quick”. Max enjoyed watching Kyle try on several ridiculous pairs of aviator sunglasses, while Max had to try on several watches. Ali saw her favorite makeup kiosk and tried on different lip glosses asking Ashlyn’s opinion. Ashlyn was happy just to stare at Ali’s beautiful face and then give her opinion on her lips was a bonus. Her thoughts of course turned to where those luscious red lips had been just an hour earlier and where she hoped they could be soon. Ali picked one out then planted a red filled smooch to Ashlyn’s cheek. 

_“Ahhh, Ali!! I didn’t think I’d see you this trip home! How are ya girl?!”_ Ali’s face went white, before registering who it was, her eyes wide to Ashlyn’s who’s eyes were also showing surprise and perhaps a little fear at being caught. 

_“Oh hi Carm!”_ They hugged and hugged. Quickly catching up on things before Carm looked at Ashlyn and squinted at her. _“You know, your friend looks awfully familiar, who is she?”_

_“Haha, oh right, sorry! Carm this is Ashlyn, and Ashlyn this is Carm, my college teammate and an okay friend.”_

_“Ouch! Ali has the jokes tonight! Dagger right to my cold Canadian heart!”_ They all laughed and Ashlyn started to subtly wipe off the red smooch that adorned her cheek. _“Krieger, are you marking your territory again? What has she got on her face!”_ Carm reached out and pulled Ashlyn closer by her chin to examine the kiss mark. 

_“Well Ali, luscious red is definitely your color and it suits Ash here.”_ she winked at the both of them. Ashlyn blushed not knowing what to think about Ali’s boisterous friend who was blatantly making assumptions. 

_“Oh stop. Ashlyn is a good friend. She came home for Thanksgiving with my brother. Our parents made us bring dates so he brought her!”_ Ash was slack jawed at Ali and how she was telling her everything. This must be a friend who knows the truth so she’s not hiding, she thinks to herself. Ali took Ash’s hand and squeezed it trying to convey that everything is ok, that she feels safe with her friend knowing. Ash understood the hint, after looking into Ali’s eyes again and seeing her nod. 

Carm started cackling. _“So let me get this straight. You and Kyle had to bring dates home for Thanksgiving, but you just worked your Krieger charm and stole her from him right under your parent’s noses! God, you’ve got balls Krieger!”_

Ashlyn smirked, _“Oh really? I didn’t see any this morning. But yes her exquisite beauty has me enamored with her! Kyle who? Eww he’s a yucky boy.”_ Ali’s friend was again cackling, she was so glad she had run into her longtime friend.

_“Hahaha, oh my Kriegs, this one is hilarious! So what brings you to the mall to swap spit on each other’s cheeks?”_ Carm faced Ali and was smug with Ali’s look of disgust with her crude terms. 

_“Well, we are shopping with Kyle and Max before we have to go to my parents’ house. Then Kyle and Ash are flying out tonight already. The airport already said they are back up and flights are on schedule for this evening.”_ Ali looked sadly at Ashlyn and cuddled into her side a bit more. Carm was surprised, she hadn’t seen this emotional side of Ali in a long time. She knew her friend didn’t like getting attached unless it was someone special. 

_“Holy shit! Well look at what the wicked weather from the north dragged in! How are ya girl?!”_ Kyle squealed and wrapped her up in a hug before introducing her to Max. The five of them moved to a little more secluded spot and caught up a little bit. Carm always knew the truth and it hurt her that her friends felt like they couldn’t tell their parents. Although Carm was pretty sure they knew. Especially with Kyle, you can’t not know. 

They finished up their shopping, Kyle actually did purchase his new camera and attachments which he was happy about. And the girls had been able to go try on clothes. Ash found a hat store where she tried many on and they all enjoyed making faces at each other. Carm kept making inappropriate jokes about the fitting rooms, which made Ashlyn decide that they better put one of her jokes to practice. She had pulled Ali in claiming she needed help zipping up a dress when she only had a pair of pants and a vest in her hands. They made out like hungry teenagers, Ash had Ali straddling her on the small bench. Ashlyn had popped the button of Ali’s jeans and was sliding them off to give her hand access when Carm had thrown a shirt over the door and whined for them to _“Knock it off guys, or I’m leaving.”_ Ashlyn said “goodbye!” and they all giggled. Now Ashlyn whined as Ali pulled away and righted herself. Ali laughed, _“Oh you’re sad! I was going to get some! I should be whining!” She teased and gave Ashlyn a sound kiss full with tongue to leave them both satisfied for the time being._

_The girls emerged out of the fitting room with clothes in hand and saw across the way Max and Kyle exit their fitting room as well, except sans clothing items. They blushed at themselves leaving Carm to think what is it about those Krieger genes, gosh they are lucky!_

_With a few hugs and kisses Carm departs the group and they are on their way to the Krieger residence once again._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The departure

Deb welcomed her kids in with open arms, _“Hi! Oh seeing my babies two days in a row makes me so happy!! I’m so glad you guys are safe! Did you get caught in that storm? You didn’t drive during that did you? Kyle, how did you do this year?”_

The four greeted Deb and went into the kitchen to find Ken finishing up several cups of hot cocoa and treats. They all sat down and shared about their adventures over the last evening and morning. They talked about the drive back and how they were impressed with Ali’s driving. Ken was proud to hear that as he tried to help both of kids learn the ropes of winter driving. Kyle was disappointed that he didn’t get the sales but said that he very much enjoyed spending most of his time with his sister and friends. It turned out better cause they were able to hang out more and enjoy being in the presence of one another. 

After another hour chatting and hanging out, Ali announces its time to get the two to the airport and say goodbye. Ken and Deb give hugs to Ashlyn and Max thanking them for being dates for their children and making it an enjoyable Thanksgiving. They thank them for their hospitality and to have a happy holidays. 

Out in the car Kyle offers to drive so Ali and Ash can have the backseat. _“Hey, I wanted to give you something.”_ Ali says to Ashlyn as she reaches into her bag for it. _“I know when we talked earlier that you don’t have an iPad, and well with this one that I won, I thought you would like it so we could facetime and I could see your pretty face whenever I wanted. I mean, only if you want it. You don’t have to take it.”_

Ashlyn smiled and put out her hand to take the iPad from Ali. _“Ali, seriously? This is the best present ever! I actually was starting to worry about how hard it was going to be not seeing you every day. But this, this is….a wonderful solution.”_ She proceeded to lean in and kiss Ali on the temple who melted into her side. Ali looked up at her with those brown eyes, and angled her head back to make her lips accessible. Ashlyn eagerly attached them and the content feeling that ran through their lips and down their bodies made them smile and deepen the kiss a little bit. 

Kyle watched through the review mirror and was floored with how well Ali and Ash had hit it off. He knew they had an attraction to one another but he hadn’t expected this. He thought they were the cutest thing ever, besides himself and Max that is. He smiled and felt a hand squeeze his thigh. He looked over at Max who was glancing back towards the women still embraced in their kiss. Max whispered to Kyle, _“You know, I’m so happy for them. Ali seems to have a lightness around her that I haven’t seen in a while. It’s wonderful.”_ Kyle’s eyes teared a little, just being so happy to help his sister find her happiness again. Although the naïve side of his brain is telling him that now he has to play a guard to his sisters’ heart and make sure Ashlyn does right back in LA. Then his brain is racing forward to leaving Max too, and he gets a little overwhelmed in a matter of seconds.

Max recognizes this and puts a hand out to caress Kyle’s face, _“Hey, we’ll be good. We’ll stay in touch, and write letters and I’ll even send some via the pony express. I’ll keep in contact with Ali too and let you know the instant something isn’t right. Even though you’ll probably know way before I do. This has been fun Kyle.”_

Kyle takes his hand off the gearshift and up to clasp Max’s hand, kisses it then brings them down to rest on his leg. He looks Max in the eyes before putting his attention back on the road, _“I know. I’ve just really enjoyed these moments with you and I’m nervous about going back. I wish the four of us could hang out all the time! But I’ll take what I can for now.”_

Kyle parked the car and they all got out. Kyle and Ashlyn grabbed their bags then they all headed inside. They decided to pair off to get in some last moments before Kyle and Ash had to check in and go behind the security gates. Ali took Ash’s hand and they went to find some coffee. 

The two women got their cups and chatted a bit. They both kept one hand intertwined with each other wanting to feel connected and as close as possible. _“Hey Ash, can you promise me you’ll stay in touch? I know there’s a three hour time difference, but just, like, text whenever, I’ll respond.”_

Ashlyn nodded, _“Of course. I can’t imagine not calling you, texting you, hearing your voice every day. It seriously makes me smile. And of course I can’t wait to facetime using that iPad! I still can’t believe you gave that to me. Best idea ever!”_

Ali looked at her watch and realized that she better walk Ashlyn over to the check in. Ashlyn pulled her closer and said she had to use the restroom first. So Ali followed her in not wanting to be far from her when Ashlyn pushed her towards the far stall and got in behind her. 

_“Ashlyn! What are you doing?”_ Ali whispered to her as Ash maneuvered them so that she was sitting and Ali was standing between her legs. She pulled her down to sit on top of her and started kissing her lips while running her hands along Ali’s back and cupped her butt. 

_“I can’t leave you without one more chance to be together, I really want to give you this, please?”_ Ash whispered against her lips and ran her tongue up to her ear. 

If Ali had been thinking right she would have said absolutely not, but this blonde did something to her common sense. Ali all but tore her own shirt opening it so her breasts heaved in front of Ashlyn’s face. _“Ugh! You make me want to do things I never knew I could. And I’ve never wanted to be fucked in an airport bathroom stall more than I do right now.”_ Ash moaned at her vulgarity and licked her way down to her chest pausing at her nipples. Her hand crept to the front of Ali’s pants and popped the button and lowered the zipper. 

Ali eased herself up, which pushed her breast into Ash’s mouth so she sucked harder. Ashlyn kissed down her stomach and looked at her panties, then back up to Ali’s face. She nodded and Ash pushed the panties down revealing to her just how excited she was for this too. She slid her finger through the wet folds and wiggled it around. Ali moaned at finally being touched, and Ash was quick to stand and take her mouth in hers. She didn’t want them to be caught. 

She rubbed over her clit quickly and would dip down to her entrance. After several times of repeating the pattern Ali grabbed her hand and said, _“Enough teasing, just fuck me already!”_ Ash grinned, happy that her work was getting Ali close to the edge. She slipped in one finger and moaned at feeling connected with Ali in the most intimate way. She thrust a few times before adding another finger. Ali was moaning non stop as Ashlyn had two fingers inside and her thumb brushing against her clit every other stroke. She was quickly climbing to orgasm and Ashlyn could feel it as she tightened around her fingers. Ashlyn moved her other hand to pinch and pull at Ali’s nipple and that was the spark to push Ali over the edge. She moaned loudly into Ash’s mouth and returned her kisses with passion. Ashlyn kept thrusting her fingers in softly letting Ali come down from her high. 

Ashlyn withdrew herself from Ali and cleaned her up then pulled her underwear and pants back up. Ali was dazed, she was in post orgasmic bliss and tears threatened her eyes. She couldn’t let this amazing woman just leave her. Ash stood up but was met with an intense expression from the brunette. _“Na uh, I’m not going to let you get on that plane without being satisfied first. That was amazing, and I want you to feel the same.”_ Ali turned them around so now she was sitting and had Ash’s pants and underwear around her ankles coming to straddle Ali’s lap where her fingers were already waiting. 

Ash was stunned. She was used to giving a quickie and leaving her self high and dry, but Ali continued to surprise her. Not that anything from the past several hours had shown her differently. Ash was so turned on, first by getting Ali off, and now at Ali’s dominance and eagerness to please her. She lowered herself down and felt Ali’s fingers brush her wetness searching for her opening. Ash stifled a moan, still realizing they were in public, which added a whole other level to her emotions. Ali found what she was looking for and Ashlyn sank down on her fingers. She stilled to stretch and accommodate the two finger intrusion. Ali wiggled her fingers inside and Ash could have come right then, but didn’t let herself. She started bouncing lightly up and down, Ali found a sweet spot on her neck which made Ash become a puddle of goo and after a few more minutes of riding Ali’s fingers her orgasm shot through her. Ash captured Ali’s lips and mirrored her thrusting with her tongue as she came back to her senses. She sighed and smiled against Ali’s lips, then started to get off of her lap. Ali didn’t want to leave her channel and followed her up as she stood. Ashlyn still being sensitive gasped as aftershocks coursed through her body and another wave of arousal wanted to begin. Ali smirked as she felt more wetness but pulled out. She hugged Ashlyn tightly and helped her right herself this time. 

They listened for a few moments, making sure no one else was in the bathroom before exiting to the sink. Ash perched her bag on the counter and found her make up bag. She redid her hair and applied some light makeup before putting on lipstick and spraying her body spray. Ali did the same with the makeup she had in her purse. They gazed lovingly at each other through the mirror enjoying the flushed faces that each sported. 

A lady walked in and commented to the two, _“Oof, getting ready to see your men girls? I know that routine! My first stop after a flight is always to freshen up and look good! I can’t stand being on a plane with my face on so I make sure to bee line it to here before I see anyone! Haha, toodles!”_

Ash and Ali burst out laughing once she left. Ali grabbed Ashlyn’s waist, _“Well, do I look good for my woMAN? Except she’s leaving me though.”_ Ali pouted her lips out. Ashlyn kissed her pouty lips then spoke, _“Always, you’re beautiful every time I see you, no matter what. And even though I’m leaving, how about we look at what next month looks like. You said you’ll be in California right? I’m sure I could work my schedule to be home then.”_

Ali smiled and agreed to let her know the exact dates a soon as possible. Ashlyn grabbed her carry on and the two walked to the terminal to have her check in. Max walked up as they approached the correct airline, _“Oh thank god! Kyle thought you guys got lost and decided to ditch us, he really doesn’t want to fly without his roommate!_

_“Nope, just got coffee and repacked my bag. I was a dum-dum and put my tickets on the bottom. Is he inside already?”_ Ashlyn supplied a quick answer which surprisingly was all true. She had panicked in the bathroom realizing her boarding pass wasn’t in her hoodie pocket. Ali reassured her it was and they found it easily. Then gave each other goodbye kisses since they didn’t want to do that in front of people. 

Max just laughs and pulls her in for a hug, _“It was nice meeting you Ashlyn. I’m looking forward to hanging out with you again sometime. Yes, Kyle is in there. He thought maybe you’d gone on ahead.”_

__“And leave this one earlier than I have to?? No way man. Yes, nice meeting you too.” Ash turned and pulled Ali in for a long hug and whispered her thanks of how glad she was to have accompanied Kyle out and how she’s looking forward to the future now. She kissed the side of Ali’s head discreetly before letting go. Ali was smiling and happy but was emotional and tears were threatening to spill. _“Take care of her Max, make sure she doesn’t run after the plane!”_ Ashlyn joked. With another wave and heart eyes staring with Ali, she turned to check in and leave beyond their sight. _ _

__Ashlyn and Kyle boarded their flight after Kyle chastised her about scaring him half to death. They got settled in their seats and both were quiet as they reflected on a wonderful, joyful, adventure filled past 36 hours. Kyle put his eye mask on and promptly fell asleep since he took some anti-nausea medicine for the ride. Ashlyn decided to turn on the iPad and see if she could start configuring it and getting it prepared. She was surprised when it turned on immediately. The screen lock picture was of her and Ali and the boys at Thanksgiving dinner. The homepage picture was of Ali giving a kiss to the screen. Ash wanted to push her lips against the tablet but restrained herself. She went to the camera roll and found that Ali had taken several photos with it. There were ones of her sleeping, the snow outside, the two of them by the fire, some goofy ones at the mall. Ash had thought she was taking those on her iPad but realized what a sneak Ali is._ _

__Ash closed the app and saw a one on the message icon, she clicked it open.

> Dear Ash,  
>  I have loved every minute of getting to know you during the past 30 some hours. When my brother would talk about his surfer chick roommate his eyes would always shine. Like he loved hanging out with you, talking with you and learning new things with you. I know it was you who helped him through his hardest times, and for that I’m grateful. All those things made me excited for this opportunity to get to know you better. I want to know the woman who has such a kindred soul and helpful heart. I’m looking forward to actually spending some time with you next month. The national team has a two week camp, so I’m sure I can find you on my day off.  
>  Until then XOXO, muah! Ali 

Ash sat back into the airline seat. Her eyes glistening, she had so much emotion running through her. She didn’t know that Kyle gushed about her! No, no, they had both found each other in a time of need and they were both very grateful. Ash was very much looking forward to Ali being in California, she put the iPad away and took out her phone. She looked at her pictures of what she had taken and stopped it on the one where Ali was smiling at her, and her face had a glow from the fire. To her it was breathtaking. She stared at that for awhile until she too felt sleepy. She pocketed her phone and fell asleep dreaming instantly of the brown haired beauty. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The A team reunite! And the team finds Ali in quite a compromising position.

It had been two months since Ashlyn returned to California. She and Kyle settled back into their work life and routine. They would long board, go surfing, jogging, doing workouts on the beach and then a new addition to their routine was to facetime their loves every night or any opportunity that allowed for it. Kyle and Max stayed in touch and would send goofy photos and messages through instagram. Ashlyn kept her social media guarded with Ali. Since both weren’t out, and were still getting used to the idea of possibly dating each other. Other friends of theirs had certainly noticed an uptick in their mood and increased activity of being on the cell phone. 

Ali met up with her good friend Heather O’Reilly before flying off to camp together. After the fourth interruption of Ali’s cell phone going off and Ali subsequently ignoring Heather to answer it, Heather’s curiosity was piqued. _“Ok, Ali, who has got you attached to your phone like a life line? You have never been so obsessed to check you phone!”_

Ali blushed when she realized that she was blatantly ignoring Heather and responding to Ash’s goofy texts about her day. She slyly smiled and look away before answering, _“Oh just a new friend.”_

Heather wasn’t satisfied with that, _“What, that’s it? You are obviously happy this person is texting you otherwise you wouldn’t ignore me, hello! Ali? Who has got you giddy with excitement? Ooh, is it that Max guy from Thanksgiving? Or that Ashlyn?”_

__Ali’s sly smile fell from her face, and she looked worried, _“Why would you ask if it’s Ashlyn? There aren’t any photos of us are there?” _____

_____“Whoa, sorry Ali, you called me after Thanksgiving and raved about your brother’s friend, I just thought maybe you hit it off and had a new friend. Is that not the case? Sorry if I upset you.”_ Heather pulled Ali towards her to embrace her in a side hug which prompted a smile from Ali. _ _ _ _

_____“Oh, no I’m sorry. It’s just that yes, we did hit it off, and I think we hit it off better than I expected? She wonderful and I can’t stop thinking about her. Not only of her beautiful characteristics, which there are many, but of her mind, the way she approaches life, how she’s helped Kyle, how she seems to look for connections and reasons behind everything. She’s a very calculated person and knows what she wants and figures out a way to make things happen. I really want to see her again.”_ Ali ended her little Ash rambling and looked away from Heather embarrassed. _ _ _ _

_____“Wow, Ali! You totally like her! She sounds wonderful. When’s the next chance you’ll get to see her?_ Heather asked. _ _ _ _

____Ali looked at Heather and smiled her wide beautiful smile, showing those pearly whites. _“Our first weekend off! Its been two months! I’m so excited, facetime hasn’t done us justice! It’s still great to see and hear her voice but I just want to be by her, you know?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Hahaha, oh my friend, you have it bad! I remember how Dave and I were when we started dating, and it felt like I was lost without him by my side. It was comforting to know I had found someone who I could be myself around and not to worry about what others were thinking. I could let loose. And believe me, Dave enjoys it when I *let loose*. Haha!”_ Ali scrunches up her face and punches Heather in the arm, _“Awe, why’d you have to ruin it! You were stating everything I am feeling so well just to ruin it with the image of you and Dave getting down and dirty. Now I’m jealous that Ash isn’t here to give me that.”_ Ali’s eyes went wide as she realized what she confessed to her friend. Heather was a little surprised but didn’t say anything, just chuckled and patted Ali’s leg, _“Its ok, I’m sure when we get to LA, that Ash will be more than willing to help you out.”__ _ _ _

____Ali just shook her head thinking ahead to seeing Ashlyn and feeling excitement start coursing through her body. She couldn’t wait to see her favorite blonde haired gal._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\--_ _ _ _

____The two month separation flies by and it’s filled with constant communication between the two women with more facetime and plenty of chats. They are both filled with many feelings as if they had found a drug that they don’t know how to get enough of and aren’t sure if they want a cure!_ _ _ _

____At camp all the girls are stoked to see one another. They are happily catching up and sharing stories of what each had done over their two month break. Megan wanted to know when they would get to hang out with her hot brother, since he knows all the good clubs in the area. Ali mentioned how he would be out of town most of their time there, but his roommate could be of assistance and has equally good taste in clubbing. Heather smirked to herself knowing Ali meant Ashlyn. The gals have their final team meeting of the night then head off to bed. They have a double training session the following day and coach warned them that they would need their sleep. Several loud groans were heard except for Kelley O’Hara who was clapping, she was hoping to do the beep test._ _ _ _

____That night Ali receives an incoming facetime call from Ashlyn. She clicked it open since Tobin was off visiting Alex until curfew. _“Hey there beautiful, how was your day?”_ she asked when Ashlyn’s face appeared on her ipad. _“Its excellent. A good friend of mine is currently in the same state as I am as we speak. I can’t wait to see her!”_ Ashlyn cheekily responds. _“Well, I’m sure your friend wants to see you too. In fact she’s probably in bed thinking about how much she wants to see her best friend and about the last time they were together in person. That moment hasn’t left her mind.”_ Ali continues as she sees Ashlyn hooked on her every word and scanning her eyes all over the image trying to take in everything that Ali is showing her. Ali has a pair of soccer shorts and a tight thin strapped tank top on. Its hanging lower so Ashlyn can see the top swells of Ali’s breasts and that is doing things to her. _ _ _ _

____Ali smiles and absently lifts her shirt a little baring her stomach and showing her hipbones to her. _“Ali… I wish you could have come here first. I can’t wait for your day off.”_ Ashlyn’s voice drifts off as Ali’s hand runs across her abs and down into her shorts, she lets out a soft moan and Ashlyn is subdued with arousal. She wants to help. _“Ali, what are you doing? Are you wet for me? Have you been thinking about me? Rub yourself a little faster.”_ Ali’s eyes stay on Ashlyn’s through the screen trying to be as close to her as possible. She lets out a breath of air as she hits a sensitive spot on her clit and starts circling it faster adding more friction. Ashlyn has taken her top off only leaving on her sports bra. She helps Ali by teasing her with her body. She runs her hands down her chest over her abs and back up. She grabs her breasts and plays with them until her nipples poke out. Ali is getting closer and she breathes out a strangled _“Ash!”_ , followed by a sigh and deep breaths to regulate herself. Ashlyn can see her shaking and enjoying the last effects of her orgasm. _“You naughty girl. Does seeing me touch myself get you that hot and bothered?” Ali smiles _“Yes, and the fact that I was thinking about everything I want to do to you once we are alone.”___ _ _ _

_____Ashlyn’s eyes get dark and she pinches a nipple, squeaking _“Like what, tell me, please.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_____Ali scoots up on the bed so she’s sitting up. _“Well, I would be the one touching your breasts like that. Caressing them, licking them, sucking on them. I would find your clit and stroke it softly before taking my tongue and running it through you. You’d be surprised at first that I went straight to your hole, then enjoy it as I take your clit in my mouth…”_ Ali stopped talking when she heard the beep of the key card, she dropped her iPad trying to mute the speaker, Ashlyn’s moans were coming through strongly. Tobin walked in; greeted Ali then grabbed her night kit and went into the bathroom. _“Ali? Argh, Ali? Don’t leave me hanging! I was almost there! Bring that sexiness back? Babe? Where’d you go?”_ Ali giggled as she could hear Ashlyn’s voice muffled against the thick comforter on the bed, and for that Ali was grateful. She wasn’t sure if Tobin could hear her or not, but she didn’t want to know, that was embarrassing! _ _ _ _ _

______“Shh! I’m sorry, Tobin came back in.”_ Ashlyn quick smiled at seeing Ali again then burst out laughing at the thought of being caught, her moment of release was put on hold temporarily. _“Haha, she didn’t, um, she didn’t hear me right? Cause you had me close and I…”_ Ali blushed, but said, _“Um, I don’t think so? But I’m going to hang up; she’s almost done with the bathroom. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you finish. See you soon! Good night.”__ _ _ _ _

_____Ashlyn sighed with relief and rubbed her face, then sent a kiss through the screen, and looked adoringly at Ali, _“No worries, I’ll stay blue balled until we meet up. It’ll make our night more enjoyable! Good night! I can’t wait to see you soon!”_ _ _ _ _ _

_____With that Ali closed the iPad just as Tobin walked out, _“Hey, how was Alex’s?”_ she tried to keep things normal. Tobin smiled, she was oblivious to what had just happened, _“Alex is excited, her sisters will be coming up for our day off and she wants us all to hang out, should be fun. How about you? Enjoy your facetime?”_ Ali resisted the urge to jerk up, slightly embarrassed at the thought Tobin caught her, but saw that Tobin’s eyes were just wondering, no teasing glint in them or mischievous ‘I know what you did’ look. _“Yeah I did. Kyle was trying to talk to me but both his roommates were being goofs in the back. I can’t wait to see them either.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ok, cool. Good night Ali.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good night Tobin.”_ and Ali was relieved that was all they said. She slunk down under her covers enjoying being engulfed in the comfy covers and she felt herself looking forward to the days ahead, both for a good training and to see Ashlyn again in person. _ _ _ _ _

_\--_

_____Ashlyn was in her apartment tidying the space yet again. Kyle walks in and rolls his eyes at his roommate. _“Ash, you know she’s not going to care if there’s a speck of dust in here right? Believe me, I know her, she’s messy too. Chill out, you are stressing me out and I don’t need that.”_ Kyle tried to relax his roommate but could tell it wasn’t working. _“Ash? Stop, what’s going on?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_____Ashy stopped dusting the ceiling fan and faced Kyle, _“I don’t know Kyle. I just feel the need to impress her. We’ve kept talking and chatting, she makes it easy. But I just want to make her like me. Well, I know she likes me, but like... me, here, my stuff, how I am.”__ _ _ _ _

_____Kyle looked at Ashlyn as if she’d spoken Klingon, he held in his laughter _“Ashlyn, I’m telling you stop it right now. When I’ve talked with Ali, all she says is how excited she is to see you. I totally get that feeling of needing to keep validating a relationship, but it also ruins it too. Be careful. And as for your stuff, yeah keep cleaning, she probably doesn’t want to know that you clean this place in batman boxers! Throw them away! How old are you?!”_ _ _ _ _ _

_____Ash threw her dusting cloth at him which he easily caught, _“Me! What about you who walks around in too tight undies, bending over and asking if I can see the moon? That’s a nasty joke ya perv! Gosh you and Benny are sometimes the death of me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_____Kyle laughs, then volunteers to help out with the rest of the cleaning since it is his place too. He then offers to drive them to go meet up with Ali at practice since it’s almost over and it’d be nice for Ashlyn to catch some of it. She agreed and sprinted to get ready. She put on her best outfit, black pants, a black shirt, her gold chain and her black Nike’s. She put her hair up in a loose bun and sprayed the perfume that Ali made her get when they were at the mall back at Thanksgiving. She was ready, she looked good and she felt good, and now it’s time to go get her player!_ _ _ _ _

_____Ali was killing it at practice. She was laser focused. She was so driven to get through all the drills and to not let her mind wander on meeting up with a blonde bombshell afterwards. Currently they were in a scrimmage to end practice. She was executing her play exactly how the coaches wanted it, run up the right flank, cross it in, collect any rebounds, cross it in again, and then hightail it back on defense. She was a beast. Her teammates where shouting praise to her as she got a rebound and shot it in past Hope who had to recover quickly and her dive was just short. All the girls on Ali’s team surrounded her and congratulated her._ _ _ _ _

_____Ashlyn and Kyle walked in to the stadium grounds and went to stand on the sidelines of the field. They didn’t want to bother anyone since they were 20 minutes early. As soon as Ashlyn caught sight of her brunette goddess all drenched in sweat, her skin glistening as she ran up and down the flank, she was at a loss for words. Ashlyn stayed rooted to her spot and stared hard, possibly drooling. She followed Ali’s every move and got lost in it. Kyle nudged her that it was time for them to move closer, practice was wrapping up._ _ _ _ _

_____Ali and the group finished their cool down jog and she was catching snippets of the girls talking about a hottie. Ali heard them say that they wondered why the hot blonde sports photographer was watching their practice. Ali then heard HAO say, _“Hey Ali, Kyle’s here! He’s over there with a friend.”_ Ali looked up and sure enough Kyle was waving at her with Ashlyn by his side. She felt her heart flutter at how sexy Ashlyn looked under the bright California sun and despite being on their cool down she felt herself sprinting for the sideline. Heather laughed at the giddiness of her teammate. _ _ _ _ _

_____Ash saw Ali see them and the instant their eyes connected it was like a state of euphoria filled her. She was so excited to have this women in front of her. She saw Ali running and she took a step but felt Kyle’s hand press against her arm giving her that subtle reminder that that probably wasn’t a good idea. So she waited for her to cross the ridiculously large field._ _ _ _ _

_____Ali got closer and her signature Krieger smile was in full view, her lips spread wide and her nose and eyes crinkling with happiness. She hugged Kyle first, but her eyes were on Ash the entire time. She nodded at whatever Kyle was saying then took Ashlyn in for a fierce hug. She dipped her head and inhaled the scent of Ashlyn, becoming overwhelmed when she realized that she was wearing the perfume she loved on her. Ash squeezed her arms tightly around her lightly swaying them, and then released her._ _ _ _ _

_____They both smiled contentedly and clued back in to Kyle who was still talking despite being ignored. Kyle then mentioned how he was getting picked up by a friend and that he was traveling to San Fran for the weekend leaving them with the apartment. He told them not to do anything he wouldn’t then saluted the other girls as they walked up to greet him. Several of them adored Kyle and always enjoyed catching up. While he did that, Ali pulled Ashlyn with her towards the locker room since practice was dismissed and it was officially her free time for the next 48 hours._ _ _ _ _

_____Once Ali got Ash in to the locker room with her and away from any prying eyes, she pulled her towards her, _“Ash, I’ve missed you so much!”_ and with that she connected their lips and they were locked in for one of the most passionate kisses either of them had ever experienced. Ali moaned when Ashlyn’s tongue swiped along her bottom lip opening up the cavern for Ash to explore. Soon they were trading off exploring tongues running along lips, teeth, tangled together. When the need to breathe arose Ali planted a kiss to Ashlyn’s cheek and rested her forehead against the side of her head as they panted, each women catching their breath. _ _ _ _ _

_____Ashlyn opened her eyes and was surprised to lock eyes with quite a few women with shocked expressions. Ashlyn let go of Ali and started to turn her away, _“Umm Ali, there’s…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, well. What’s going on here dearies? Ali? "_ Megan Rapinoe's voice rang out through the empty locker room. _“You know the hot photographer? What, did you just walk up to her and yank her in here to suck the life out of her? Jeeze, that would be so hot.”_ Pinoe chuckled at her own words and the rest of the team did also out of mild embarrassment at catching a teammate like that and a few were intrigued at the predicament that they found Ali in. _ _ _ _ _

______“Well Megan, this is Ashlyn. She’s a good friend of mine.”_ Ali was full on beet red with embarrassment, one for not having controlled herself, and two at being found out this way. _“Na uh, don’t give us the friend bullshit. You two were just kissing as if your lives depended on it. Are you dating? Is this your girlfriend? Spare us no detail girl!”_ Megan glanced back at the rest of the team and then motioned for them to go to their lockers and continue on with business, but to listen so Ali wouldn’t have to repeat herself. _ _ _ _ _

_____Rather than Ali, Ashlyn decided to step in and introduce herself, help Ali calm down a little bit. She could feel the nerves and anxiety jumping from Ali and her pulse was racing. Ashlyn was lightly stroking her hand in efforts to calm her. _“Well, it’s an interesting tale. I live with her brother, and he needed a plus one for Thanksgiving. He said I should since I didn’t have any place else and I accepted. He bated me with the thoughts of being near Ali all weekend. We started talking a little before and hit it off, and now we’ve been “dating” since then. Although this is the first we’ve seen each other since then also. Hence the grandiose kissing act you all witnessed.”_ Ashlyn coolly explained and it was enough to satisfy the team. A few commented nice things and congrats, the rest didn’t care and wanted to get out of there. HAO gave Ali the thumbs up and whispered _"You were right, she is hot!"_ Pinoe hugged them both, _“You know, when I first saw you standing there, I hoped you were here for me! I’ve seen you at a few events but never a soccer match. You are hard to forget! Damn Krieger, you are lucky!”_ _ _ _ _ _

_____Ashlyn laughed, _“Yeah, I take photos for some celebrity events and any local charities that have things going on. I did something up in Portland a few months ago and I remember that it involved soccer stars, were you there?”_ Pinoe laughed and slapped Ashlyn on the back, _“Yes! I was! Well, miss photographer, I will leave you to your muse, as I’m sure you have a photo session to get to, huh!”_ she wagged her eyebrows at them. _ _ _ _ _

_____Both Ali and Ashlyn rolled their eyes at Megan, then Ali shoved her away from them. She turned to pack up her stuff and then pushed Ashlyn towards the exit. _“Come on my hot photographer, I would very much like my private session now.”_ Ali dipped her head and batted her eyes at Ash as she spoke. Ashlyn let out a grunt and led them out to the car. _ _ _ _ _

_____They were beyond ready to be reunited for a lovely 48 hour weekend._ _ _ _ _


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a 48 hour bliss filled weekend 
> 
> Rated M or E, however you choose.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Ashlyn drove them back towards her apartment. Ali was holding her hand entwining their fingers. They both smiled. “I missed you so much!” Ali said and leaned over to give a kiss to Ashlyn’s cheek. 

Ashlyn grinned, then quickly looked at Ali, “Me too. I can’t believe our last time we saw each other I had you up against the bathroom stall. I’m a little embarrassed that we did that, actually. Something came over me and I let it get the best of me, I’m sorry.” Ashlyn dropped Ali’s hand and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. 

Ali could see the embarrassment flush across her face. Ali took Ash’s hand back into her own, “Hey, yes it wasn’t ideal, but I didn’t exactly push you away. And if I remember correctly, I believe I had a turn making you crumble. Ash, it was what it was, don’t be sorry. I enjoyed it and was into it as much as you were. Let’s look forward to these next 47 hours now, and do whatever makes us comfortable. I for one wouldn’t mind a repeat exploration of what happened at the D.C. airport.” She grinned suggestively at Ashlyn and brought her hand up to her mouth to kiss the palm. At Ashlyn’s quick intake of breath, she took her finger into her mouth and lightly sucked on it. Ashlyn let out a moan that Ali had been waiting to hear for weeks. She smiled triumphantly and sat back in her seat.

Ashlyn side eyed a pleased looking Krieger, she put her foot on the accelerator a little harder, “Ok then, my feelings of any wrong doing are absolved, but don’t think you’ll have me moaning that easy the rest of our time, I’m going to make you work for it.”

Ali grinned her megawatt smile, “Oh honey, you ain’t seen anything yet.” Ashlyn gulped as she saw Ali’s eyes become dark and lusty filled. 

Ashlyn pulled the jeep up to the curb and put it in park. She raced around to open Ali’s door before she stepped out. Ashlyn reached between Ali’s legs grabbing her gear bag, then held out her hand to help her down. “Always so chivalrous, Harris. You make me like you a little bit more every time I’m with you.” 

“Well, this way princess, your sex palace awaits.” Ashlyn held her arm and walked her up to the apartment. Ali laughed and followed along the goofy blonde who was slowly grabbing her heart. 

Once inside Ali pulls Ashlyn into a passionate kiss, each moaning as they relish the privacy and freedom of expressing their desires. After several long minutes they break apart and just hold each other in a hug, happy to have each other in their arms again. “Well, how about a tour!” Ash says, then she begins to show her around quickly. Ali keeps her smile in check not stating to Ashlyn that she knows her way around since this is also her brother’s apartment, which she’s visited many, many times. Ali notes the few things that Ash has added to make it hers as well. A surfboard behind the couch, a long board by the door, but actually both of those could be Kyle’s, but Ali hadn’t seen those designs before. 

Ashlyn’s voice pulls her out of her gazing, “huh? Sorry! Did you say something?” Ashlyn smiled at her cute confused expression, “Yes, I asked if you wanted water or something?” Ali shook her head yes, “How about we take a few waters and you show me your bedroom as well?” she quirked an eyebrow as she walked around Ash dragging her hand up along Ashlyn’s arm. Ash grinned, grabbed her hand and led them to her bedroom. She put Ali in front of her so she could hug her from behind, opened the door and said, “Welcome to my …” Ali cut her off and inserted, “…sex palace?” They both laughed and walked in. 

Ali looked around and saw the large bed, a nice dark wood night stand that matched her dresser. On top of the dresser was a big mirror, with Ashlyn’s jewelry and makeup in front spread out neatly across the top. Ashlyn came up to again to stand behind Ali, she pressed her lips against her neck then trailed them up and down continuing the kisses. Ali tipped her head left to expose more neck to Ashlyn’s lips. She murmured her like; her hand went to the back of Ashlyn’s head to hold her still when Ash began to suckle on her pulse point under her jaw. Ashlyn had her hands around Ali in a hug, but slowly started to run them over Ali’s body, going back to cup her butt, which Ali liked and moans, then brings her hands up to cup her breasts. Ashlyn moves her lips to Ali’s ear, “how about you take a shower, and we’ll get food then see what happens after that.” Ali turns and captures Ashlyn’s lips in a searing kiss that awakened each other’s arousal even more, she pulled back, “Ok, since I didn’t shower after practice, I’m good with that plan. Will you join me?” Ash put her head to Ali’s, “We both know, if I join you, we’ll hardly get clean. Go, I have things to do out here.” Ali smiled and followed Ash into the bathroom where she was handed towels and given a quick tutorial on the shower, one twist right, two twists of the left, and the water will be a perfect tempt, otherwise her ass will be branded. Ali giggled and shooed Ash out. 

Thirty minutes later Ali emerges into the kitchen in short shorts and a tank top. Ashlyn nearly drops the food she’s plating when Ali slithers up behind her kissing her shoulder and palming her stomach. “Hey, what did you cook? It smells delicious!” Ash puts the finishing touches on each plate then reaches further over the counter to push the plates to their spots. As she does she feels Ali move with her still hugging her, her breasts pushed firmly into her back and arms dropping down to her hips. Ashlyn moans softly, hoping Ali didn’t hear. She turns herself around hugging Ali back, “some chicken with a side of my Grandma’s famous mac ‘n cheese!” Ali squeals and rushes to her chair, “Yay! I remember you telling me about that in D.C. I’m excited to try it!” Ashlyn smiles and they settle in to eat and discuss things they’ve missed since they’ve been separated. 

After a wonderful meal, conversation, dishes washed and put away, Ali thinks they’ve had enough time to digest their food. She pulls Ashlyn into her after she put the last fork away. “Let’s go, you, me, and your bed, right now. Let’s continue this date in there!” 

Ashlyn fist pumped and allowed herself to be led to the bedroom. She kicked the door shut on her way in, went over to her iPod dock and picked some light music, then walked back to Ali who was standing next to the bed. Ashlyn wrapped her up in her arms, “I can’t tell you how perfect this seems. I’m really excited to do this sans fear of getting caught!” Ali was getting started by kissing up Ash’s neck towards her ear as she spoke, “Me too, now cut the chit chat and get me naked!” Ashlyn chuckled then connected their lips as they enjoyed a sweet thorough kiss. Ali slid her hands under Ashlyn’s shirt and tugged it off. “You are so sexy, look at these abs!” She traced them lightly with her fingertips, then pushed Ash to sit on the bed. Ash put her hands behind her to steady herself, Ali dropped to her knees. She continued caressing Ashlyn’s body with her fingertips, running from her abs up to her shoulder back down to her breasts. She cupped and kneaded them through her bra until she felt her nipples begin to harden. She looked up to Ashlyn’s face, “May I?” Ash nodded and Ali pushed her sports bra up and Ash finished taking it off. She moaned as Ali’s mouth enveloped her hardened peak rolling her tongue around it. “Ah Ali, so good!” Ali switched breasts making the other one as red and needy as the right. 

Ash ran her hands up and down Ali’s back bringing her tank top up and off. She slipped her hands below to cup and tease Ali’s creamy soft breasts, Ali stood up a little to connect their mouths in heated kiss expressing their desires and letting passion take them. Ash pulled Ali up to her and they both moaned as their chests squished into each other, their hard nipples tagging each other. Ali laid on top her legs in between Ashlyn’s. They enjoyed their content moment of continued kissing and wandering hands. Ali broke the kiss when they needed air and panted a little, she sat up a bit which pushed Ashlyn’s leg perfectly into her needy center. She felt her wetness push up back against her, Ashlyn felt how hot it was and became even more aroused. Ash started moving her leg making Ali thrust against her; they got into a good rhythm enjoying the rush spreading throughout their bodies, when a muffled ringtone started to interrupt the music. They tried to ignore it but burst out laughing when they realized it was Ali’s mom with her signature tone of _Hello? It’s your Mother on the phone, pick it ahh-uuuupp! You can’t hide from me! It’s Mommy on the phone!_ “Sorry!” Ali looked sheepish as she put her top back on, got off Ash, and grabbed her phone from her bag. She decided not to answer and quickly silenced it and texted her mom that she was busy and would call later on. She got an immediate response of “Ok honey! Love you!” Ali laughed at the bad timing and looked up to Ashlyn to continue with a joke when her laughter caught in her throat.

Ash had stripped down, lying on her side, leg propped up with her head in her hand, smirking at Ali’s response to her. “You are behind. Strip and come here.” Ali hesitated and just stared taking in the full nakedness of Ashlyn’s body. Her colorful tattoos up her side and the way her abs clenched and moved with her slight movements. Her leg dropped to rest on her other one taking Ali eyes toward the movement; she followed the strong bare legs up to her where they met. Ali had seen Ash before but never this open, raw and waiting, for her. Ali growled with arousal and sprung forward, only to have Ashlyn react quickly and back away further up the bed. 

Ali looked confused and tilted her head, questioning the movement. Ash held up a hand pointing to Ali’s body, “Strip.” Ali smiled and slowly started pushing her shorts down her tank still hiding all the essentials from Ashlyn’s view. Her shorts plopped down and she stood up, her tank inching up her torso revealing her smooth trimmed center. She pulled her tank off and stood naked before Ashlyn’s lust filled gaze. Now it’s her turn to take in her dark haired beauty; the muscled arms, legs, abs and softness that make her heart beat with desire. 

This time Ash meets Ali halfway connecting their nude bodies and both moaning as they relish the skin on skin. Hands gliding, caressing, cupping, kneading, they couldn’t get enough. Their arousal and adrenaline of seeing each other in the flesh again made them mad with want and need. Ashlyn slipped a hand between Ali’s legs, diving right into the wetness that was waiting. She rubbed against her clit quickly, loving the moans leaving Ali’s mouth. Ali spread her legs wanting Ash to go further. Ash took the hint and lowered Ali to the bed and moved to lie in between her legs. Ash took in the sight, her dark haired beauty, wet and wanting, waiting just for her. She couldn’t wait anymore to satisfy their needs, her head inched forward, taking in the scent of Ali’s arousal, she hovered her mouth over her clit, not quite touching, “Ali, you are so beautiful.” Then lowered her head capturing the pulsing clit between her lips. She sucked lightly then pushed her tongue to tap and caress it listening to Ali’s moans for directions. 

Ali was in ecstasy, she hadn’t been this intimate in a long time. Her past lovers were never that intent on giving oral. She hadn’t known the depths of pleasure she could have been receiving. But nearly five seconds with Ashlyn’s skilled tongue, she was almost tipping that climactic scale. Her hand flew to Ashlyn’s hair to hold her steady; she was really enjoying what she was doing at the moment. From taps and licks, Ashlyn was now using her thumb to brush over her clit while she licked closer to her opening. 

Ash could tell Ali was close; she was pumping out her liquid goodness at a steady rate. Ash pushed in one finger but with how wet Ali was immediately pushed in a second to get better friction. She pushed her fingers in and out faster and faster, her mouth went back to her clit, circling, sucking and stroking it with her tongue. Ali was moaning loudly, canting her hips to make Ash hit that one spot that would send her over the edge. With a few hard sucks, Ash angled her fingers just right and Ali screamed, “ASHHHHHH!! Oh my god, Ashhhhlynnnn, so good!!!!!!!” She tightened around Ash’s fingers and flooded her hand with her essence. Ash continued stroking and sucking lightly allowing Ali to come down. 

Ali gripped Ash’s hair and yanked her up for a kiss. Both women moaned at the unique taste and Ali was greedy for more. She took possession of Ashlyn’s mouth, and then moved down to suck hard on those red needy tips. She continued sucking and nipping at Ashlyn’s abs, the tops of her thighs before settling in for her own chance to pleasure the blonde. She had only done this once before in college, but she figured if she did anything close to what Ash had just done, then they would both be moaning pleasurably soon. Ali dipped her tongue into Ashlyn’s folds and was amazed at how wet she was. She flicked her tongue up to her clit and kept flicking as Ash was responding to that loudly. She took her finger and nudged Ash’s opening, hearing, “Oh yes!” from Ash gave her the encouragement she needed. She pushed her finger into the needy channel and moaned herself at the velvety feeling. She wanted more, so she pushed in a second finger and started pushing in and out. Ashlyn was moaning her agreement. Ali wanted to push her over, so her finger went in deep rooting for the pleasure point, she widened her fingers and nudged up against the sides of her walls. Ashlyn was close but felt fluttering deep inside from Ali’s fingers, it was unique and different, “What are you doing? Ohhhh! Feels so good though!!” Ash squeaked as Ali found it, she began to plunge her fingers in and out making sure to scrape against the top and suck harder at her clit. Ash was nearing orgasm when Ali’s free hand came up and accidently slapped her chest wanting to grab her breasts, “Ow! What was…oh, Ali! Right there! Don’t stop! Ahhh, yesss!” Ali found her nipple and pinched it in time with her strokes, sending heat coursing through Ashlyn’s body finally taking her over the edge. 

Ali crawled up lying on top of Ashlyn letting them connect in the most beautiful of ways. Legs tangled, hips flush, breasts nestled in-between each others, Ali’s face nuzzled just under Ashlyn’s. They lay together for several moments not talking, just enjoying the feeling and letting their orgasms settle. Ash began slowly thrusting her hips up into Ali’s pushing their mounds together, sliding over each other. The feeling was relaxing at first but Ali started to push back, her arousal growing. She knew she wasn’t getting stimulated enough so she moved to straddle her thigh and began thrusting against it. Ash sat them up to allow a better angle for Ali, but also so she could take her inviting nipples into her mouth. Ali went into overdrive to reach her peak, when she succeeded at Ashlyn’s help of flicking her clit and rubbing it. 

Ash thought she would want to nap after but found herself being pushed back to lay down and her legs spread again as Ali’s tongue thrusting in and out quickly. All she could do was grip the bed sheets and not let go too quick. Ali could feel her holding back, she pulled away, her mouth glistening and connected eyes with Ash, “I’ll be here all night baby, let go.” Ali dipped her head again and drew her clit in her mouth then lowered her mouth to her opening and thrust it in. After a few more thrusts Ash was releasing into her mouth with a satisfied shout followed by long moan of her approval. 

This time Ali crawled up next to Ash kissing her with passion and love before settling in next to her. She swung her right leg over her hips, her right hand holding her breast, and her head on her shoulder. Ali let out a happy sigh, which Ash was glad to hear. 

They dozed off for a little while when Ali began moaning Ash’s name. Ashlyn had seen this brunette beauty next to her and wanted her again, now. She let her hand go down to her exposed center and felt the wetness still there from their activities. She moved her hand up and down letting Ali’s body react to the actions, and then when her hips spread a little, she thrust her fingers in. Ash moved on her side to have a better angle and lowered her head to take in an engorged breast. Ali arched her head back, before calling out, “Ash! Oh Ash! So good! Yess, Ashlyn!! Ash, Ash, yes!” Ashlyn kept her going only stopping her moans with a kiss as she came. Ali opened her eyes, and smiled, “that was awesome!” and promptly fell back asleep. 

Ashlyn untangles herself trying not to disturb a sleeping Ali and puts on her shorts and tank top before going into the kitchen. When she opens her door, she hears a clank in the kitchen and immediately stiffens. She reaches back into her bedroom and grabs the baseball bat, she tip toes slowly peering around the corner to see the fridge open and someone bent over rummaging through it. She takes another step in, raises the bat, the mystery man stands up, “Oh hey Ash. Sorry just had to get some food, I’ll be leaving ASAP.” Ash relaxes and puts the bat down, “Damn it Benny! Way to scare the shit out of me! I thought you were an intruder! What are you doing here? Kyle said you’d be gone all weekend?”

Benny blushes then smirks, “Yeah I bet you thought it’d be free and clear. Who do you have in there? It sounded like an exorcism was being performed by how much chanting and shouting I heard of your name!!” He doubles over laughing at Ashlyn’s expression, her jaw dropped, eyes bugging out, “Oh my god! How long have you been here!? Why did you stay, you’re sick!” She crosses to the counter, grabs his bag and keys, shoves them at him. “Get out, right now. You may come back on Sunday afternoon. Thank you!” With that she took his apartment key off his chain and pushes him out towards the door. He complains a little but walks out. She slams the door after him, locking it and putting on the door jam, just to make sure no one else tries to enter. She returns to the kitchen and goes about making some sandwiches for her and Ali. She figures they need some fuel before starting round two, or three, who knows. 

Ali comes into the kitchen an hour later; she comes up behind Ashlyn who is sitting at the kitchen table working on bills. She puts her arms around her and her head on her shoulder. Ali starts to speak, but gets interrupted by a yawn, “Ahhhh, whoo, you may have worn me out a little bit.” Ash tilts her head closer to Ali’s to snuggle face to face, “oh yeah? So you don’t want this anymore? Too tired to handle this?” Ash makes Ali’s hand cup her breast, which she feels the nipple harden at the attention. Ali moans and lightly squeezes and caresses making both their needs begin to arise again. Ali kisses Ash’s cheek, “Oh no, never too tired for this. Just need…” Ash cuts her off with a tantalizing kiss, making each other eager to continue. Ash pulls away, “…food. I made some earlier, was just waiting for you to wake up.” Ali smiles at how sweet Ash is. 

Ali lets Ash up and they go to the fridge where Ash pulls out the food and bottles of water. They end up sitting on the couch eating, talking, sharing stories and connecting. They each found happiness in the fact that conversation flowed easily between them. Ash puts their food trays away, and then joins Ali on the couch again, pulling her feet into her lap as they continue talking. Ali wonders if Ash had ever taken her photo before. Ash tells her not for any official event, yet. She was actually just contracted to take pictures of the team at their next game in the LA area. That news excites Ali, but then internally makes her a little nervous that she’ll be playing in front of her. She’d never had that before, a nervousness of playing in front of her past boyfriends. She thinks that means she must truly have feelings for Ashlyn more than she had ever put emotion or feelings into past relationships. 

Ali is brought back to the present with Ash rubbing her feet, hitting a particular sore spot which makes her fly up, a strangled “Oww!” leaving her throat. “Woah! Calm there princess, what was that? You probably need to get that checked out, don’t need any foot problems!” Ash returns to rubbing softly, getting the kinks and tension out that Ali had endured from practice earlier that day. Ali flops back down on the couch, closing her eyes to focus on the relaxation and pleasure that is creeping up her body. A spike of pleasure shoots through her as Ashlyn presses on a spot on the bottom of her foot. Ali thinks it’s a mistake at first but then Ashlyn keeps going back to that spot with varying pressure sending multiple shocks through her body. She also starts trailing her hands up and down Ali’s legs making a light tickling sensation. Ali groans, “oh my god! That feels so good! Where are you…ohhh!” Ashlyn switches feet and the pleasure is immense, Ali is sure her shorts are drenched. She looks off towards the TV and notices something. She sits up and scoots away from the torturous hands. 

Ash saddens a little not having her hands on her anymore. She looks to Ali who starts asking her a question, “Is that a Nintendo 64?” Ash looks at her bewildered, “um, yes it is.” Ali jumps up to go look at it, “this was my favorite to play as a kid, do you have Mario Kart?” This time Ash scoffs at her, “Egh! Do I have Mario Kart? Seriously, that is THE best game ever! Of course I have it!” She starts to get it out and hook it up. Ali grins and squeals with the excitement of a little kid. Ali pulls Ashlyn back down to the couch with her as soon as she’s finished plugging everything in and brings the controllers her settling them in her lap while on top of Ali. “So I was thinking, how about we make this interesting?” Ash, intrigued sits up better in Ali’s lap making her butt push down. Ali closes her eyes for a second as her clit gets that delicious pressure obviously still worked up from just a few minutes prior. 

Ali puffs a breath out by Ash’s ear making her shiver, “I was thinking, we could play for favors.” Ash kissed her forehead, then the corner of her eye, her cheek, the corner of her mouth. Against her lips she whispers, “a favor huh, so like you would have to take out the trash?” Ali looks into the intense hazel eyes, which are teasingly dark. She mumbles, “not quite what I had in mind,” then connects their lips slipping her tongue in to dance with Ashlyn’s controlling the kiss for a little before letting Ash take control. Ashlyn continues the kiss and runs her tongue along her lips then follows Ali’s tongue into her mouth; they continue to make out going from open mouth kisses, to small pecks to deep tonguing again. 

Once Ali feels that Ash is completely taken under with desire, she attaches her lips to Ash’s and takes her bottom lip in hers and bites a little. Ash looks up into the dark eyes of the brunettes, moaning at the rougher behavior. Ali pulls back, “nope, I was thinking more like, sexual favors. Would you like that? My mouth, wherever you please? My tongue, my hands…” Ali punctuates each word with a small kiss on her lips or a caress with her hands over Ashlyn’s nipples, tugging at the last word. Ash feels on fire, like a little pleasure bolt hit her senses, she is ready to play and do whatever Ali would like. “So, how does this work? How will we decide?”

Ali pushes Ash off her gently to make her sit next to her, she grabs a controller out of her lap, making sure to brush against Ash’s mound, making her clench her thighs together trying to trap Ali’s hand. “Well, we will play a round, the winner chooses to do something to the other or have something done to them. But the game has to continue, so the other person has to be able to continue playing. So, shall we try this?”

Ashlyn looks up at her with the darkest aroused eyes that Ali had seen yet. “YES! This sounds hot, let’s go! Bring it baby! I am the queen of Mario Kart, just you wait!” Ali laughs and puts her hand on Ashlyn’s leg, “You may have called me princess before, but make no mistake, I am the queen!” 

With that, they begin the game getting their first three rounds finished, re-acclimating themselves to the game. Before game five, Ashlyn kisses her, “You ready?” Ali nods, “Bring it!” Both women were feeling very confident having each won two of the warm up games.


	14. Time to N64 and do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Nintendo 64 competition is a very, very enjoyable game.

“Oh, come on Ash! What are you doing? Stahp it!” Ali was upset with how Ashlyn kept bumping her character, Mario into her Yoshi. She actually had the lead on her and was excited to pick the first sexual favor. But Rainbow Road was relentless! They changed leads so often! Ali finally cruised Yoshi into the question mark brick and it cycled through until it gave her the three turbo mushrooms. She grins about to use it when Ashlyn screams, “Nooo!! Come on you stupid shark, you’re supposed to be on my side!” The big shark came up through the middle and made Ashlyn’s Mario pop up and twist before settling back down to race. Ali’s Yoshi just scooted on by to reclaim first place. The final lap was on. 

Ali turboed the straight ways and got a good jump on Ash. Ash hit the question mark brick and earned a rocket shell. She pushed forward on the controller to push Mario faster, she was lined up behind Yoshi and released the shell watching it chase Yoshi and just about hit him but Ali hit her second turbo mushroom and just got out of reach. Ali cheered and raced forward inching further away from Ash when Yoshi went shooting up into the air twisting and turning before coming back down. “NOOO!!!” Ali didn’t know what happened! 

“Yes!!” shrieked Ashlyn, as she sped on by just winning as Ali’s Yoshi was left sputtering just yards from the finish line. “Hahaha, you hit the bomb I left! Yes, I was hoping that’d pay off!” Ashlyn put down her controller and looked Ali over. “Hmm, so what should my first thing be?” Ashlyn ponders and puts her fingers together tapping them. “Okay, lame I know, but you and me naked to play the next round.”

Ali tilts her head, squints her eyes, “that’s it? Not exactly what I was thinking Harris, but ok.” She stands up and takes off her clothes. She’s naked now with the controller in her hand, staring down at Ash who just sits there mesmerized. Ali starts to ask a question, but Ash scoots forward and pulls Ali towards her. 

Ashlyn has her hands running up and down the back of Ali’s bare legs making her shiver; her mouth giving little kisses to her abs before kissing just above her clit. Ali pulls in a deep breathe unprepared for that action and the arousal she knows she can’t contain. Ash slowly stands up, sliding her clothed body against Ali’s as she does. She pulls off her top and Ali moans as Ash’s nipples brush her chest. Ash pulls of her shorts and goes to sit down. 

“Wait, shouldn’t we, um, put like something down first?” Ali asks. Ash chuckles a little at Ali’s innocent and insistent expression. 

Ash ran into her bedroom quickly to grab an extra sheet, as well as a few other items. She comes out and spreads it across the couch, covering up any potential germs. “There, does that satisfy you?”

 

Ali smirks, “yes, thank you, but I think you have something that is way more satisfying.” She trails her hand down Ashlyn’s abs into her folds and cups her gently. “Oh, I see you want something more. I guess you just have to win again, or perhaps I will and get what I want from you!” Ali trails her fingertip up through her center and gives her clit a few strokes before pushing Ash down to the couch. 

Ashlyn just moans and closes her eyes a second at the sensation. She will definitely have to pick naughtier tasks. “Hey! You can’t sit over there.”

Ali looks at her confused. She’s sitting right where she was last time, all ready to play. “Then where should I be?”

“Here, on me.” Ash pulls Ali to her and makes her sit on her lap, with Ali’s legs straddling her own. Both women sigh at the heat of each others centers so close but not touching. “There, much better.” Ash says against Ali’s neck, making the little hairs stand up. Ash brings her arms around Ali, sitting up a bit, her breasts pushed into Ali’s back. Ash rests her hands with the controller right over Ali’s mound. “Ready to play?” She whispers again. 

Ali drops her head back, turns her lips to capture Ash’s cheek and pecks it, “Yes.” She says in a breathy voice. Then she rocks her pelvis a little giving Ash a little show of what could be next. 

Ash returns the kiss to Ali’s cheek and thrusts her hips up to respond. She makes the game selection, Sherbert Land. They each select the same character, Ali is Yoshi, and Ash is Mario. 

They ready their controllers, which the design of an N64 controller has two ends that jut out with a third longer one in the middle which has the joystick. As the screen says “GO!” Ash pushes the long tip of the controller down into Ali’s clit. 

Ali shrieks completely unprepared for that. Her hips thrusting against the controller on their own accord. Ashlyn just smiles happily and continues to maneuver Mario around the penguins and away from the icy water edge. She also continues to push and pull the controller so she is rhythmically pushing it into Ali’s clit. 

Having been stunned and given in to the pleasure for a moment, Ali’s Yoshi is still sitting at the starting line! She sits up straighter which moves her away a tiny bit but gets her relief from the pleasant touch. She surges Yoshi forward and tries not to get mad at the tricks Ash pulled. 

Ali tries to make up as much ground as she can remembering all her tricks and slides and short angles to get ahead. She gets question bomb after question bomb and leaves them all over for Ash hoping she’ll hit one or all of them. 

Ashlyn is so attentive on Mario that she didn’t notice Ali placing those bombs. She goes for the row of question boxes and boom… hits the first one. She’s stalled for a few seconds and gets going heading for the other question box and boom…again! She nails the second bomb and Mario is flipped and stalled. As that happened a second time Ash screamed and nuzzles her face next to Ali’s, then started lightly biting her neck trailing down to the top of her shoulder. “What are you doing? Playing dirty huh! Arghhhh!!! Not a third one!” Ashlyn nibbles up to Ali’s ear and takes it between her teeth. She gently tugs and Ali has to fight to not close her eyes. She begins to do a weird bounce/thrust thing in Ash’s lap. Ashlyn just laughs and continues her assault hoping she is distracting Ali enough. Who has actually caught up to Ash and passed her, but Ashlyn didn’t notice as she herself got hooked on the nibbling and peered over Ali’s shoulder to see her nipples hard and distended, inviting her to play. 

Ali wipes out from Ash’s shell rocket, but she continues moving on swiftly and efficiently. She starts getting excited that she could win so she focuses her concentration and ignores all of Ash’s advances. Well…not all of them. Ash has gotten Ali really worked up. Ali is pretty sure she is dripping down onto Ash. Ash kept dipping the end of her controller into Ali’s clit and when she hit the bomb her controller vibrated sending shocks of extra pleasure through Ali. 

Yoshi crossed the finished line first right as Ash pushed into her clit with the vibrating controller and Ali screamed “YES! Oh please keep going Ash!” She was ecstatic at winning and she could also feel she was close, but Ash wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of coming. That had to be a request. 

Ali takes Ash’s controller from her and spins around to straddle facing her. They both moan at the wet feeling Ali leaves on her thighs. She leans into her and kisses her fully, taking control with her tongue dipping into Ashlyn’s mouth, exploring the heat and flavor. After several moments of heated making out, Ali pulls back. “Well since its my turn, you have to eat me out as we play our next round.” 

Ashlyn moans out, “with pleasure my queen!” and places Ali on her back on the ottoman in front of them, immediately dropping to her knees, spreading Ali’s legs apart and sucking on her inner thigh. She then follows the wetness to its source and sticks her face right in, gathering up as much as she can before sucking on Ali’s folds. 

Ali screamed out in pleasure at the surprise quickness in Ash’s actions. She hadn’t meant that way, position wise but can’t say anything, her pleasure too heightened. Ash licks down to Ali’s core just about to stick it in, when Ali yanks on her hair. 

Ash pulls back, face shiny, “yeah babe?” Ali breathlessly closes her legs, sits up and makes Ash move back. “That wasn’t exactly what I had in mind. How are we supposed to play? Remember that was the rule, we have to be able to keep playing.” Ash contemplates for a second, she was just glad she finally got her lips on that sweet pussy. 

“Here, how about this.” Ali says as she turns around showing Ashlyn her butt, then lays higher up on the ottoman spreading her legs wide, to present her glistening center to Ash. Ashlyn thought she had died and gone to heaven, “oh yea, I love this!” She slapped her hands onto Ali’s ass cheeks and spread them a little further just about to dive her face back in when her tongue met a controller. Ash reared back, about to throw the controller, “oh yeah, game play. Yes I get it. Eat and play. I would say this is very much ‘having my cake and eating it too’ haha, should I tell my mom I found the winning combo?” 

Ali turned towards Ash best she could, “Ahh! You wouldn’t! Would you really want your mom imagining this? Her daughter, tonguing her girlfriend’s vagina, mussing up her hair and getting her face all covered in goo?” Ash scrunched her face repulsed, “EWW! When you put it that way, put that thing away!” 

Ali raises her eyebrows, “oh right, like you don’t want this.” She shook her behind best she could and spread her legs a little wider to have her full center on display. Ash just dropped her eyes and followed every bounce, “well, but its become my favorite…so I guess I can overlook its owners yucky description of her beautiful wet slit.” Ashlyn leans forward and licks up and down her folds moaning in pleasure at tasting her queen again. She flitters her tongue against her hole and teases it lightly. 

Ali moans loudly, trying not to thrust back into Ash. She quickly selects the next track, Warrior Stadium, and tells Ash it’s on. 

Ash just slurps her agreement and just when it says go, she finally puts her tongue into Ali’s hole, rendering Ali motionless again at the beginning of another race. At least this time Ali pushes the buttons forward racing her character around while humming in pleasure, “Ohh, Ash, so good! Yes!” 

Ash smiles at the sounds coming from Ali, she knows she’s close but wants to keep her on edge long enough. She is super glad that Ali picked this track, she had a special move that she remembered from back in the day. And it really didn’t require Ash to see the screen much. Which was nice, because she was enjoying gliding her tongue in and out, then down through her folds almost touching her clit but not quite. Ash knew sucking that little pleasure bud would send Ali over immediately. 

She immediately pushed her joystick to the left making Mario go towards the wall, then jump it which pushed him on the next area and she pushed left again making him continue to circle back towards the end line, she jumped that wall and ssssecond lap! She proceeded to do that two more times winning the race in less than a minute. She tossed her control and fist pumped before refocusing and gave Ali’s core a couple more strong licks and a few thrusts of her tongue as well. 

Ali was in shock. She couldn’t believe it was over! What happened! Both to Ashlyn’s talented tongue making her nether regions explode in pleasure and with whatever move Ash did. 

Ash backed up to sit on the couch leaving Ali a wanting mess. Ali was still confused, “How did…what did you…I don’t….how?” Ali turned herself around sitting on her legs beneath her. Ashlyn just smugly grinned at Ali’s face. She leaned forward and cupped Ali’s face bringing it closer to hers, “The answer to how is, I was the champion when I was young. My brother and his friends would get so mad at how well I played. I would be banned from playing with them! My mom actually scheduled things for me do to so I wouldn’t be around to bother them.” 

She nipped Ali’s lips and traced them with her tongue, continuing to play and move about her lips. Ali had enough and grabbed Ashlyn’s head back so she could claim her kiss. Ali pushed Ash back onto the couch so she could lay on top of her, everything melting together, Ali’s knee right up against Ash’s core making the blonde moan out, which Ali took advantage of and slipped her tongue inside. She softly moaned as she tasted herself along with Ashlyn’s tongue. Hands roamed and Ash began bucking up into Ali’s knee both getting carried away. The kiss ended when they needed air and Ash pushed Ali off her slightly, “Ok, phew! I could definitely get into that, but I think this game is going pretty well.”

Ali smirked, “Yeah, cause you know all the cheats!” Ashlyn waived off her claim, “Anyway, lets up the ante a little bit. Would you like to play with this?” Ashlyn reached beside the couch for the extra bag she had brought out. In it were a few toys she thought they might like. She let Ali look through them and make the choice. Ali chose the strapless dildo, which had a small end about three inches that would go into the wearer, and then a full seven inch cock ready to plunder someone. “I just don’t want to waste time with straps or anything, is this one okay?”

Ashlyn smiled. “I agree, no straps. Come on, kneel over the ottoman again, that was comfortable right?” This time Ali smiled, “Yes, it’s comfortable. Except someone isn’t letting me cum! It’s going to have gouges in it from where my hard nipples are rubbing against it!” Ash’s eyes drop to Ali’s chest, they do look a little red, but that’s from her mouth. Which she’ll happily ease her ache right now too. She dips her lips to her right breast and sucks hard on the nipple making it engorge further; she repeats it on the left and pulls her head away. “Well, now they are ready to play.” Ashlyn smirks and dips her head away. 

Ali just scoffs and pinches Ash’s nipple a little, “are you sure you don’t need any help getting ready take that bad boy?” Ali pushes Ash down, spreads her legs and dives in with licking up the copious wetness she found. They both moan in pleasure, “Oh, does eating me out get you turned on baby? Yeah I think you are ready.” Ali said after sucking and licking for a few minutes, she pulled away drawing a frustrated groan from the blonde. Ali reaches over and grabs the dildo sucking it into her mouth first getting it wet, then slides it through Ashlyn’s folds. Ash continues to groan then squeaked when Ali began pushing it in. Except it wasn’t the short side, she had thrust the longer end in and gotten a good few deep thrusts before pulling it out and sticking the short end in. 

“Ahh, Ali! I was so close!” Ali just laughed squeezing her thighs, “Don’t forget the game! Do you think you’ll come just from fucking me?” Ash groaned and whined this time, she helped Ali turn and get ready for her, dragging her fingers through her still wet folds, spreading it onto the shaft. Ali grabbed the remotes and pushed one into Ash’s face, “Hold on Al, let me get in first!” Ali giggled then moaned long and hard as Ashlyn slowly thrust in, then out, then further in, and out until she was fully in, Ash’s hips flush with Ali’s butt. Ali wasn’t sure how she could play at all; she was completely to Ash’s mercy. 

Ash picked the course, Mario’s Raceway, then they waited for the start line. As the race began Ash kept a shallow stroke not putting to much effort in, Ali was thankful because she could concentrate on the race. Yoshi was behind Ash’s Mario, and right when Yoshi about released a shell Ash thrust in hard and deep. Ali dropped her controller and gripped the ottoman on its sides, “Ohh! ASH! So good!” But just as quick she slowed and went shallow again, Ali wanted more though. She tried to back into Ash more but she wasn’t having it. Ali picked up her control and began racing again noticing that Ash had stopped too, the characters were idling there. 

After the second lap Ash is thrusting deep again, giving Ali that numbing pleasure that is getting her closer to her peak. Ali surprisingly is still able to focus on the last lap but is mumbling “stop bumping me!” to Mario. Ash smiles and immediately stops, “OK. I’ll stop.” Ali’s left hand flew behind her and pulled on Ash’s hip. “NOOO! You know that’s not what I meant! You keep fucking me; just make Mario stop hitting Yoshi!” Ashlyn giggled and wiggled her hips pulling a long moan from both of them feeling the dildo shift in both of their core’s. Ash thrust deep again and lowered her chest closer to Ali, her nipples just brushing her back. Ash’s thrusts began getting harder, quicker, “Ali… I really want to make you cum! You want to?” Ali’s only answer was to turn her head and capture Ash’s lips while pushing back on the dildo faster and faster. Ash used the ottoman as a brace and quickened her thrusts, she skimmed her hands up and down Ali’s sides while continuing their kiss. 

“Yeahhhh, yesss, uuhhhhh huhhhhh!! Yesss Ashhh! Ash! Ash! Right there! Oh god!” Ali was loving what Ashlyn was doing to her and after being so worked up she was ready to hit that ecstasy. Ashlyn grabbed the controller quick, made her character get jammed up in a spot, she held Ali tight as she eased them back into a sitting position with Ali taking over and thrusting herself up and down, when Ashlyn brought the vibrating controller against her clit. Ali lost it. That white hot pleasure wracked her body, from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair, she was feeling it. Ali screamed the loudest Ashlyn had ever heard someone scream while orgasming. She was damn proud to give Ali that. She tossed the controller away and eased Ali down with her fingers still rubbing her clit. Her hips thrusting idly trying to help finish herself off. She was so close to the edge, she’d been putting her pleasure off to get Ali to hers. 

After several long minutes Ali had calmed down to where she could actually breathe again and open her eyes. She and Ash kissed thoroughly again, tongues dueling, nipping lips. Then Ali backed up, “did you really use the controller to send me over?” Ashlyn busted out laughing, “Well, yes, I thought it would be great and I thought you’d like it.” Ali purred in Ashlyn’s ear, “Ohh yes, I really did. Did you enjoy watching me? Giving me the best orgasm of my life? Are you incredibly turned on right now?” 

Ali rose off of Ash’s hips and turned around. Ali almost quipped how they should really finish the round and see if getting Ash off was the next favor, instead she started laughing. Ashlyn was soaked, the dildo was soaked and the sheet and probably the couch cushion was soaked. Ali decided that Ash had definitely earned it so before Ash could say anything Ali was gently pushing the dildo in and out, making Ash pant, louder and louder as the edge was very near for her. Ali pulled it out, replacing it with her fingers and pulled her clit into her mouth. She set a fast rhythm and tightly suctioned then soothed her clit running patterns around it. 

Ashlyn looked down and watched Ali orally pleasure her, it was a really, really hot sight. She was ready, just needed a little more. Ali lowered her head licking down over her wet channel and rimmed just below that. Ash surprised at the action clamped down on Ali’s fingers and gave in to the ecstasy of pleasure as Ali once again took in her clit. “Oh, fuck yes!! That’s it Alex, give it to me!!” With a big breath of air Ash relaxed and enjoyed the sensation running through her. 

Ali wasn’t done though, she quickly inserted the dildo into herself, moaning loudly at the stretch then plunged into Ashlyn’s hole. Ali snapped her hips quickly filling Ash over and over again. Ash arched her back already right there again, Ali put a hand out to palm her breast and pinch her nipples while the other hand did the same with her clit. Ashlyn tried to hold on the rising pressure but it was too much, she gave in to the crest of pleasure and pulled Ali to her, to hold and breathe her scent in, enjoying everything about their bodies contact. Ali pumped herself up and down on the smaller end to give herself another orgasm after getting so worked up seeing Ash. She pulled the dildo out then slumped against Ashlyn but going into a sated slumber. 

\--

Ashlyn woke up incredibly aroused and incredibly uncomfortable. She smiled when she saw Ali tucked into her side snuggled in between her and the couch cushions. Ali’s mouth was blowing puffs of air across her nipple as she breathed in her sleep. Ashlyn’s nipple was more than happy to respond straining to get closer to the warmth. Ash shifted and felt Ali’s knee slip closer to her wet center, but she also felt the wet sheet and cushions they were resting on. It was gross. Ashlyn lightly shook Ali awake. “Mmmmmm, nooo, five more minutes!” Ali nuzzled her face into Ash’s left breast. Ash smiled endearingly at her, then stroked her side up and down. “Come on Al, let’s get up. We need to go to the bedroom, this isn’t comfortable, then we can continue napping for a few hours.” Ali whispered, “no, too sleepy. You can move.” Ash softly laughed, “Um then you’ll need to let go! You just said you were sleepy! Come on, oh hey now.” 

Ali was sucking on Ashlyn’s nipple twirling her tongue around, enjoying feeling the nub in her mouth. When Ashlyn spoke, she put her teeth around it and tugged lightly enticing a moan and also the warning from Ashlyn. She continued to tug and tease then soothed then kissed her way up to Ashlyn’s mouth to envelope it in a mouth watering kiss, which helped both of them wake up. Ash shifted making Ali roll closer, her legs going to the spot where Ash was. Ali tore her mouth from Ashlyn’s, “Eww! Why is this wet?” She scrambled away from the offending couch cushion and leaned into Ash’s side. 

Ashlyn laughed, “Honey, that’s from you. We were a little excited earlier and did some things, which meant the spilling over of said excitement. Then we passed out and you wouldn’t let me move!” Ali giggled on Ash’s shoulder, “Welp, I’m thirsty, what do you have?” 

Ashlyn just smiled and lead them to the kitchen. She pulled open the door grabbing water for herself and then jumped up onto the counter, “Well there’s water, juice, Gatorade or of course me, to satisfy your thirst.” Ashlyn provocatively splayed her legs apart displaying her goods. Ali’s eyes shone brightly, her face in amusement. She trailed a fingertip up Ashlyn’s thigh, up her stomach, circling her nipples before going to her lips. She slipped her hand behind her head, stepping in between her legs, “Well, that’s a hard decision to make. So many tempting offers.” Ali ghosted her lips over Ash’s as she spoke, then leaned down close to her stomach making Ashlyn clench her abs in anticipation, then Ali grabbed the water bottle from her hand, downed the bottle in fives swallows, stood up, pecked Ash on the lips and said, “let’s do this!” 

Ali had her tongue plunged in her folds trying to find the sensitive bud and moving about, dragging her tongue all around getting her center quite wet. She pushed Ash to lie down and open her hips up further allowing her to move down tonguing the wanting channel. Her fingers moving rapidly on her clit, working Ashlyn into a quick release. Ali licked back up to take the clit in just as she plunged two fingers in thrusting quickly as she felt Ash climb closer and closer. Ash was a puddle, muttering, “yes Ali, go, go, right there, don’t stop, ohhh that’s it!!” Ali curled her fingers and made her girl come. Ash held onto Ali’s head holding her there as she enjoyed the aftershocks. 

Once that wore off, she hopped down and had Ali writhing against the fridge grasping for things to hold onto instead just sending magnets flying and paper to the floor. Ash thrust her fingers deep and sucked hard. Ali came quickly after that. They sunk to the kitchen floor onto the their backs with Ali part way on Ash, panting, all sweaty and hot, but relaxed and feeling wonderful. Ashlyn gathered her in her arms, engaged in a light kiss the whole way as she walked them to the bedroom shower helping Ali clean up from the hours of fun lovemaking. Ash toweled her off and settled her into bed. The two women napped until supper time. 

\--

Later that evening Ali and Ashlyn enjoyed a walk around the streets of LA. They bought food and then went back to enjoy some more personal time. They woke up Sunday morning and engaged in a sensually slow love making encounter. Each women shouting “I love you!” as they came apart in each other’s arms. Both were sad to be leaving the other, and they held each other tighter, kissed longer and said I love you more. 

Ashlyn dropped Ali off at her hotel after the best experience of her life. When Ali walked away, Ashlyn had a tear run down her face, she was completely smitten by the brunette and looked forward to everything the future held for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments! How was it? Mario Kart is the best game ever, am I right!?


End file.
